You Are Loved
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Multi-chapter alternate ending to Sadistic Writer of FanFiction's story 'Gone', so read that first. Thinking his curse will go too far, Milo decides to end it all, but what he didn't account for was his friends doing everything they can to save him. What will it take to make him realize that he is loved? Pairing: Milolissa (of course!)
1. Saving Milo

**If you've ever read Sadistic Writer of FanFiction's story 'Gone', then you may know that this is going to be an alternate ending to that story. This will be multi-chapter and it was pitched to me by MelissaFan1 on the Milo Murphy's Law wiki. HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Melissa Chase gasped at the ominous text message that was now in her hands, scared to death of what it might mean, and terrified to find out..

but she knew she had to.

Quickly she forced her feet to move out of her bedroom and out the front door of the house, cursing them for not moving faster. As she threw on her bike helmet, she went over it again, in particular the part where it said, 'I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you, so I've decided to make sure that doesn't happen at all. You don't have to worry about not being safe anymore. You'll be all right without me once I'm out of the picture and out of your lives.'

Dear GOD, what did that mean? Did it mean he was planning to run away, or...

no...no...PLEASE GOD NO!

* * *

Melissa quickly tapped Milo's number on her phone, and counted the rings. Answer...answer...come on, answer...when she got his voice mail she cried out, "Milo, it's me. Look, I got your text, and if something is wrong, let's talk about it! I'll be right there, I'm on my way now, PLEASE don't do ANYTHING until I get there!" She hung up the phone and quickly pedaled her way to his house (she could have found the way there blindfolded) but jumped when the phone rang. She braked and answered, praying it was Milo.

"Melissa?" a familiar concerned voice came on.

"Zack, did you get a text too?"

"Yeah, just now. Oh my God, Melissa, you don't think he's gonna..."

"DON'T say it, Zack! I'm on my way to his house right now, meet me there!" She continued to make her way there, half worried to death and half chiding herself for stopping her attempts to find a cure for his condition. She should have kept on no matter what! But she put the thoughts aside, now was NOT the time, she just concentrated on making it to Milo's, asking for a miracle and praying she wasn't right.

Zack meanwhile had just put on his own helmet and was biking as fast as he could to Milo's worried to death. He knew that particular adventure they had all gone on was more dangerous than they had ever gone on before but he had no idea that Milo felt so responsible. He chided himself, wondering if he came across as too scared or worried this time and that was why Milo felt he had to...had to...God he couldn't even finish the thought!

* * *

Suddenly he became aware of a figure in magenta sprinting out in front of his bike, not looking where it was going. Quickly he slammed on it as the figure turned around. "Amanda?" he asked quickly. She turned around, and Zack could clearly see tears streaming down her face. He jumped off his bike and ran toward her. "Amanda?" he asked again. Amanda gave no answer, just held up her phone. "Oh God, Amanda, you got one too?" She nodded, sobbing hysterically. "Amanda, you have to calm down," he said, grabbing her shoulders. "Calm down. Listen, I got one too and so did Melissa."

"What...what does this..."

"I don't know...and I'm scared too. Melissa's on her way to Milo's house. You need to call 911 and meet us there!" Just then the sound of a BEEP was heard. Zack and Amanda realized they were right in the middle of the road and ran out of the way of a car that was coming. The car swerved to avoid hitting them and slammed on the brakes. A familiar figure came out of the car mumbling to himself.

"The whole day I spend at a science convention and I come back to this!" Dr. Doofensmirtz came over quickly. "Hey, what are you kids doing standing right in the middle of the road?! You could get killed that way!" he then recognized Zack. "Oh, hello. You're Milo's friend...Zack, right?"

"Hey, Dr. D."

"Well, what are you two doing in the middle of the road like that?!" He noticed Amanda crying. "Hey, Hey, Hey, didn't think I was yelling that loud! What's the matter?" Zack grabbed Amanda's phone and showed him the text. His face turned a pale white. "Oh Good Lord!"

"Yeah, we're pretty scared..."

"Well you should be! This is a suicide note!" Amanda's tears grew louder. "OK, OK, both of you get in the car, we can get to the house faster that way!"

* * *

"Amanda, what's going on?" Lydia said, running across the street. "I heard the car braking, what's happening?" Zack showed her the text message. Lydia gasped. "Oh my GOD! What..."

"No time to wonder about that!" Zack said. "Amanda and I are going to his house, Melissa's on her way there. You know the comic book shop down that way, right?" Lydia nodded. "Milo's sister works there, her name is Sara. You need to explain the situation to her and tell her to meet us at the hospital. Amanda;s calling 911, OK?"

"OK, comic shop, I'll go.." she ran off. Amanda then called 911 as she and Zack ran to Dr. D's car.

Meanwhile Melissa had reached Milo's home and threw her bike down on the front lawn, running to the front door. She tried it- locked. She despirately rang the bell over and over. She raced around to the back door, trying that too. Finding that locked too she looked around, finding a huge rock she threw it full force against the window, smashing it. She reached in and unlocked the door from the inside. She tore inside and raced up to Milo's room, pushing open the door. She found no one inside. "Milo!" she screamed. "Milo!" Just then she heard a noise from the bathroom. She ran to it and turned the knob, but that was locked too. Thinking quickly she ran to Sara's room and found a nail file. Inserting it into the small hole in the doorknob, she wiggled it finally being rewarded with a click. But when she opened the door, a terrible sight met her eyes.

* * *

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, not even recognizing the animal-like voice that came out of her. She threw off her jacket and raced to the bathtub, plunging her arms into the bloodstained water and grabbing his unconscious body under the armpits, struggling to lift him out. "MILO! YOU CAN'T!" blinded by her tears she pushed and tugged him out. "MILO, DON'T GO!"

Meanwhile Zack and Dr. D dashed into the house (Dr D had a spare key), "Amanda, you stay out here and flag down the ambulance!" Amanda nodded and sat on the front step, crying and saying all kinds of prayers in English and Spanish. Diogee then came walking out from the side. Being a dog he didn't fully understand what was happening. But he saw Amanda was upset, so he walked over to her and put his paws on her lap to let her know he was there and licked her tears from her cheek.

"Diogee, I know you're upset...but we're gonna save Milo. We have to..." Amanda told the dachshund/golden retriever mix, taking him up onto her shoulder.

* * *

Back inside Milo's house, Zack had just cleaned up Milo's neck wound. Now, Melissa tore off the sleeves of her jacket and had used them to tie it off as Zack administers CPR. After about three cycles, Milo gave a gasp of air and opened his eyes.

"Melissa...Zack? Is...is that you?" Milo asked.

Melissa turned to Zack, who flashed a thumbs up to Melissa so as to say 'We did it!'

"You never gave up on us...and we'd never give up on you, Milo," Melissa began. "As soon as you sent out that note, I rallied everyone to get here to try and save you."

"Murphy's law just makes every day an adventure...for all of us," Zack added in. Milo smiled at hearing this, wanting to hug Melissa and Zack, but struggled to get up.

"Thanks, you guys. If it wasn't for you, I'd be gone..." Milo started, only to be cut off by Melissa pecking him on the cheek.

"Just rest, Milo. You've been through a lot today," Melissa whispered in his ear as the paramedics arrived, led by Melissa's dad.

* * *

"He's in here, Mr. Chase!" Amanda called out, leading the paramedics to Milo.

"I can't believe he'd go this far, Melissa..." Mr. Chase remarked to his daughter.

"He scared the living daylights out of all of us!" Melissa told her dad. "As soon as he sent that note, I rallied everyone to get here and save him. After we brought him back..." she started as a blush overtook her cheeks. "I kinda pecked him on the cheek."

Mr. Chase smiled. "First off - well done, you guys. Second...I always knew this day would come. You and that walking disaster area of a best friend...finally hooking up."

"I panicked, dad. I thought I would never get the chance to tell him I love him!"

"Just like on those teen romance movies you love watching. Anyway, ambulance is parked out front. And, Melissa...since you and Milo are pretty much boyfriend/girlfriend now, you get to ride with him. Zack, you and Amanda go with that man in the lab coat. We'll all reconvene at Danville General. You say Milo's sister is meeting us there, correct?

"She and our friend Lydia."

"Let's move out, everyone!"

* * *

As everyone filed out of Milo's house, Zack got a sly grin on his face as he and Amanda climbed into Doofenshmirtz's '83 Chevelle.

"So...you and Milo, huh?" he remarked.

"Can it, Underwood! We've got a friend that needs our help!" Melissa retorted as she climbed into the ambulance and they all sped off.

* * *

**Apologies for Sara only being mentioned here, but the rest of the Murphy clan will be in the next chapter - yes, including the grandparents that like to talk over each other. Anyway, that does it for me for now. I'll see you in the next one and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	2. Amanda's Guilt

**When last we left Milo, Melissa had thwarted his suicide attempt by rallying the troops to get to Milo's house and save him. Now at Danville General, some of Milo's friends consider what they may have done to cause Milo to get pushed over the edge. HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone was at Danville General Hospital, where Milo was currently undergoing surgery to repair his neck that was cut open by his thwarted suicide attempt. Outside the Murphy Suite, Amanda punched the wall, cursing in Spanish and English.

"Aye Dios Mio! I'm such an idiota! Why did I not see Milo for the kind, sweet guy that he is? Why did I not look past his curse?" She asked herself, kicking the wall. "Amanda Cristina Lopez, you really did it this time, you daughter of a bitch..."

This tirade got the attention of Milo's sister Sara. "Watch the language there, girlie," she said.

* * *

"Sorry..." Amanda started, sobbing. "...I just can't help but blame myself for what happened to Milo."

"Lydia told me the whole thing. Amanda, right?"

"Yeah. You must be Milo's sister. I bet hearing what happened scared the Banderas out of you."

"I don't know what that means, but I was really freaked out," Sara told Amanda. "Not just about what he did but why he didn't go to mom, dad or even me first. He didn't have a good reason not to."

* * *

Amanda collapsed into Sara's arms and cried her eyes out. "Sara, I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm responsible for what happened to him! I hid under the desk with Mort when we did the egg drop assignment in Murawski's class and I told him to stay away from everything at the school dance and yet he fixed everything that night! He's a real sweet guy and I should've given him a chance but because of my stupid perfectionist ways, I nearly got him killed!"

"Amanda...NONE of this is your fault," Sara started. "From what I gathered from Lydia, Milo was hoping Melissa could find a cure for the family curse. Sure, with his condition, he felt like he wasn't loved, but I think that was all in his head. He had Melissa and Zack backing him up, he had mom and dad...and he had me. How could he even think of killing himself?"

"I don't know anymore..." Amanda said wistfully.

"It'll be okay, Amanda...trust me. Milo's tough, he'll get through this," Sara reassured Amanda. "If you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you."

* * *

3 hours later, one of the doctors came into the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Murphy?" Martin and Brigitte immediately stood up. "Milo's going to be alright," they both breathed sighs of relief. "We managed to stitch up his throat. He might sound a bit hoarse for a little while. He'll have to stay here for a few weeks for observation and we'll be assigning a hospital therapist for him." He looked up at their questioning looks. "It's routine procedure for attempted suicides. I guarantee our therapists are fully licensed professionals with good credentials."

"If it's all right," Martin said. "May we go in and see him?" The doctor nodded. Martin,. Brigitte, and Sara headed for the opening. But when Melissa tried to join them the doctor stopped her.

"Sorry, miss. Immediate family only right now."

Sara quickly turned around. "She's one of the family," she said quickly.

The doctor turned to Brigette. "Is this true?"

Brigitte nodded. "Yes. She is one of the family." The doctor stepped aside to let her go past.

* * *

"Little brother, I'm pretty miffed at you right now..."

"About what, Sara?" Milo asked.

"How could you even think of killing yourself? We love you too much for you to even think about pulling such a stupid and shallow stunt!"

Milo sighed in remorse. "I admit it was stupid and shallow of me, but I wanted to keep you safe. What if my curse inadvertently put you or someone else I care about in danger - danger that was not intended to happen? That's why I tried to kill myself. What I didn't expect was Melissa rallying everyone to try and save me. Seeing Melissa, Zack, Amanda and now you here, just...thank you."

"It's not just me here, Milo," Sara said as she stepped aside to reveal...the entire extended Murphy clan!

* * *

"What is this? The whole Murphy family is here? Mom? Dad? Grandma and Grandpa? Cousin Nate? Aunt Laura and Uncle Joey?"

"We all broke the land speed record to get here, Spidey," Milo's grandpa greeted, using the nickname he gave him when he was a baby.

"You gave us all quite the scare there, little badger!" Uncle Joey remarked.

"That's an understatement there," Milo's dad began. "But in all seriousness - while we all have Murphy's law, I think we can agree that it just makes every day an adventure."

"We love you, Milo and no force on Earth can ever change that," His mom told him.

"Your mom's right, Milo. We all love you and don't let Murphy's law tell you otherwise!" Amanda added in, pecking Milo on the cheek (and probably hiding her guilt about her perfectionist ways). "And thanks for saving the school dance, Milo."

* * *

Milo smiled as he looked around, seeing his entire extended family, Diogee, Amanda, Lydia, Zack and Melissa.

"You guys are right. I was stupid and shallow to try a dumb stunt like that. It'll take a while for me to recover from this, but thanks to you...all of you - my friends, my family...and Diogee...I know I'll get through this. So thank you, each and every one of you. Now can you give me some space? I just got out of surgery, don't ya know?"

"That means you too, Diogee. Go home, boy," Amanda said to Milo's furry friend, sending him home. "He's not supposed to be at the hospital!"

* * *

**Yes, while Amanda's on the mend from how she treated Milo early on, she still feels some residual guilt because of how things ended up turning out. There's going to be some special guest appearances coming up soon, so stay tuned and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	3. Danville Unites

**I did mention some special guests coming in starting this chapter. Well, those special guests here are the Phineas and Ferb crew! Also, 'Coop and Cami Ask The World' does get mentioned here. See if you can spot where it gets mentioned. ROLL IT!**

* * *

On the other side of Danville, Candace Flynn was on the phone, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"What...JESUS CHRIST, is he OK?!" she cried, sinking down to her knees. "When did this happen?! Why did this happen?! He's OK though? He's alright?"

Stacey then poked her head into the room, having heard Candace and looked at her concerned face. "Hmm? OK, I gotta wait for the boys to come back, we gotta break the news to them. As soon as they come in we'll be right there. OK, tell him we'll see him soon and tell him we're praying for him," she hung up the phone and weakly put it in her lap.

"Oh my God..." she whispered. "Oh my God..."

Stacey then came into the room. "Candace, what happened? You look shocked."

Candace looked up weakly. "That was my friend Zack on the phone - ya know, from the other side of Danville. I told you about the kids there?"

"Oh yeah, them. What happened?"

Candace looked down. "He was calling from the hospital. Milo...he tried to kill himself!"

"WHAT?!"

"I know! I mean, Milo, of all people, trying to commit suicide?! He always came across as so optimistic, and so happy-go-lucky! I would never think he of all people would try something like that!"

"Well, how is he? Is he alright?"

"Yes, his friends managed to get him to the hospital in the nick of time."

Stacey sighed with relief. "Thank God."

"I hope they're able to help him. Man, I never ever thought something like this would happen!"

"Guess he was carrying a lot of hurt, he was just hiding it. I read somewhere that people who are planning to kill themselves are filled with joy and happiness right before they do it because their minds are made up."

"He must have been planning to do it for months then. Can't believe that this actually happened."

* * *

Phineas then poked his head into the room. "What happened, Candace?"

"Oh, you finally came home," Candace said, standing up. She was so concerned for Milo she forgot to chide them or even to try to contact their mom. "Get Ferb, we have to go to Danville General Hospital, NOW!"

"That's all the way on the other side of town, Candace. Why do we have to go there? What happened?"

"Milo's in the hospital! He tried to commit suicide!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'll explain in the car, he's all right, but we have to go and see him."

"We'll take my car," Stacey said. "It's really fast, we can get there in no time."

"God almighty, what possessed him to do something like that?!"

* * *

Meanwhile Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was pacing in the hospital corridor when he heard some tiny whispers in the chapel. He poked his head in and saw Amanda in the pews praying her rosary quietly in Spanish:

Ave María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres, y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.

Amen.

* * *

Dr. Doofenshmirtz quietly slid into the pew next to her. "Hey," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

Amanda shook her head quietly. "I'm scared," she admitted. "I can't help but think I'm partly to blame for this."

Dr. D. looked shocked. "How is this your fault?"

"I was always so obsessed with order and keeping my life on such a strict schedule! I was so afraid of the slightest thing messing it up," she started to sob openly. "Milo...he was always so nice to me...and...and I never appreciated it! Always telling him to stay a good distance away, always bringing up Murphy's Law, always being so afraid of it! Telling him to stay away from the school dances I helped put together, never wanted to be his partner in school projects. It was only when we were on Cake 'Splosion together that I finally began to see what a good partner he really is, and how he's always so super prepared for everything! But..did I find that out too late?! Was he already getting depressed?! And...why didn't I ever apologize for how I acted before?! Why didn't I ever?!"

"Hey...live and learn," the future Professor Time said. "Live and learn...at least he did live! Don't beat yourself up, everyone makes mistakes! Hey, look at me. If I were to tell you about all the mistakes I made we'd be here till next Thursday! But I learned from all of them and I managed to turn myself around, and you can too. Anyone can change, it's part of life. If you had it to do over again, you wouldn't, right?"

Amanda shook her head.

"There, see? You learned, he lived."

"I should have apologized to him.."

"Do it now, there's still time. It's never too late to correct a mistake. Really, I myself am proof of that. Heck, if I can correct all of my mistakes and start over, you can too. Besides, knowing him he's probably already forgiven you. Go ahead."

* * *

Meanwhile Candace and Stacey were outside Milo's hospital room. She decided to let her brothers go to see Milo first, they knew him better than she did.

"Poor thing," Stacey said. "I'm just glad that he's alright. But I guess I can understand why he would try to do that. Having to live with basically everything falling apart around you and dodging and ducking things all the time can't be an easy way to live," she glanced at Candace on her phone. "What are you doing there?"

"I'm asking a few friends of mine for a solid," Candace said. "Ya know my friends Coop and Cami?"

"The ones who run that web show - 'Would You Wrather'? Yeah, I know them, what about them?"

"Well, I'm trying to see if they can find some videos from Milo's school. I think I got a good idea some of the reasons why Milo tried to do this and I got a feeling the kids at his school are one of them."

"Do they know Milo?"

"I've told them about him and our adventure with him."

Stacey sat down next to her. "You think Milo might have been bullied or something because of his condition?"

"Yeah, that's my hunch," she gasped. "Bingo! I knew they'd be able to find some viral videos someone took of the class." Candace took out her phone and showed Stacy the part she found, the scene in the classroom when Ms. Murawski was assigning the egg experiment.

That particular scene happened when almost all the students hid under their desks. Stacy's jaw dropped at that.

"I cannot believe I just saw that!"

"Well believe it, my friend. It happened."

"You think this is one of the reasons he did this?"

"One of them. Subconsciously, ya know? Who wants to be in a class where everyone is ducking and dodging you, even though you can't exactly help yourself?! And check this out!" She then showed Stacy more footage, this time during a nighttime football game where everyone just looked at Milo and ran away to the other side of the bleachers, leaving him alone with Melissa. "Jeez, you'd think he had the Bubonic Plague!"

Stacey was almost in tears. "That's so sad! Man, why do people have to hate?!"

"I don't know. But I know one thing for sure. We can't let them get away with this! There is a sweet selfless boy in that hospital bed because of behavior like this! These brats need to be taught a lesson!"

* * *

Stacey perked up. "I'm in! We're gonna show these jerks that people with Milo's condition have feelings too!" She looked at the science classroom video again. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Leave that to me," Candace said.

"Candace," Stacy warned, "Don't jump to conclusions!"

"What conclusions?! We got proof right here! Look at what they're doing!"

"I know what they're doing is wrong, Candace. Remember what Michelle Obama once said - 'When They Go Low, We Go High.' So let's not bring ourselves down to their level."

"Not gonna do that! Just wanna give them a taste of their own medicine," she then looked up. "Check it out," she and Stacey both looked up to see Amanda quietly walk down the hospital corridor looking like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She plodded down the corridor as if her feet were so heavy she couldn't even lift them up. She stopped right at Milo's door...but she couldn't even lift her hand to open it, Instead she collapsed on the chair outside and cried as hard as she could.

"You OUGHT to be crying..." Candace mumbled to herself.

"Candace, can't you see how upset she is?!"

Candace showed Stacy the video - "Unless you can prove that she's got an evil twin...is this not her?"

"But Candace, it might not be what we think! Maybe those two boys there with her pulled her under the table...Ya know...made her do it?"

"Despicable," Candace agreed. "What some people will do to bully a guy."

"I know," Stacey said. "Why don't we go and talk to her? Maybe she knows things we don't."

They then approached a sobbing Amanda. "Hey," Stacey said quietly. "You OK?"

* * *

"Aye, Dios Mio...I hate myself!" She sobbed into her lap.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked Amanda.

"I-I can't help but feel personally responsible for what happened to Milo."

"Why do you feel at fault for what happened to him?"

"Because until I met him, my whole life revolved around order and keeping a tight schedule. I constantly had to tell Milo to stay away from everything I had planned, never wanting to be his partner in school projects and being constantly afraid of Murphy's law. It was only once we went on Cake 'Splosion together that I finally realized how great a partner he is and how prepared he is for everything. Now I'm realizing that I may have figured it out too late and that by the time we were both on Cake 'Splosion, he may have already been getting depressed and been planning this. Why didn't I ever apologize to him for how I acted before? Why didn't I ever make it up to him? I'm such an IDIOTA!" She said, crying her eyes out as Stacy hugged her.

"You're not at fault for this. If anything, those two boys in the video that Candace showed me may be at fault for causing this."

"Candace is here, too?"

* * *

Sure enough, Candace came out from behind Stacy. "What's up, Amanda?" she asked.

"I've been better. Milo's going to be fine, but I can't help but feel personally responsible for all this."

Candace sighed. "That's what I thought, too. I thought you were to blame for what happened to Milo but when Stacy got a look at the video and unleashed her inner Michelle Obama on me, that's when I knew I was wrong to accuse you of what happened to him. It's those two boys who were with you in that video of your science class that started all this."

"Who? Bradley and Mort?"

Candace nodded. "That's right, Amanda. We're gonna show them that people with Milo's condition have feelings, too!"

"How are you gonna do that?"

Candace turned her side to Amanda. "I'm...not sure. Normally my brothers come up with the plans but here...we're on our own since Phineas and Ferb are helping out Milo."

Amanda snapped her fingers. "I just thought of something, Candace! There's a crossing guard at my school - Elliot Decker. He once said the world would be safer if Milo wasn't around. I'm willing to bet anything that he might have started Milo down this dark path!"

"WHAT?! Why would an authority figure mock such a sweet, innocent boy, Amanda?" Stacy asked, confused.

"I have no idea...but I'm going to find out!"

Candace smiled wickedly. "Stacy, Amanda...I know what we're going to do today!"

"Hey, Candace...where's your platypus?" Amanda asked, noticing Perry's absence.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Murphy Suite, Melissa has not left Milo's side since he was brought in. Milo lays asleep while Melissa sits by his side, hand in hand with her 'almost boyfriend'.

"Milo..." the ginger sighed, holding the jinxed boy's hand. "Milo, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. It would hurt me in ways you couldn't imagine. When I saw you in that bathtub, I thought for sure I was going to lose you and I didn't want that to happen. That's why I rallied everyone to save you. I was scared that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you...I love you, Milo Murphy."

Hearing this, Milo woke up. "You...you love me, Melissa?" Milo asked in a raspy voice.

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER ALERT! Will Milo reciprocate Melissa's feelings? And what are Candace, Stacy and Amanda planning? Find out next time and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	4. The Trial Begins

**Well, I'm back doing 'You Are Loved'! In this part - Amanda, Stacy and the Flynn-Fletcher trio of Candace, Phineas and Ferb plan out their revenge scheme against the ones that bullied Milo. Meanwhile, Milo deals with the revelation that Melissa's in love with him. ROLL IT!**

* * *

We pick things up just outside the Murphy Suite at Danville General Hospital, where Milo Murphy was resting after his thwarted suicide attempt. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher had just come back from talking with their jinxed friend.

The duo came into the waiting room where Candace, Stacey, and Amanda were sitting. "How is he doing?"

"He's doing better," Phineas said. "Melissa is in there with him. We all had a chance to talk and I think he'll be OK. He said he wanted to sleep for a while, so we left. What's going on here?"

Candace stood up and took her brother's arm. "Phineas, I'm gonna need you and Ferb's help with something."

"Sure, Candace, we'd be glad to help you with anything."

"Thanks, was hoping you would be. I need you to call your friends - Isabella and her Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford, explain what happened and ask them to meet us at the Jefferson County Middle School. We got a nice job for them!"

Ferb raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Candace, what are you scheming?" Phineas asked.

"We're planning on showing everyone that people with Milo's condition have feelings, too!" Stacy explained.

Phineas smiled. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today.

"Again, I ask...Donde Esta Perry?" Amanda asked in Spanish, once again noting the platypus's absence.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Murphy Suite...

"Why'd you do it, Milo? Why'd you try to off yourself?" Melissa asked.

"The whole reason I tried to do this, Melissa is...Melissa, I could never live with myself if anything at all happened to you and Zack. Yesterday...when we were chased by that runaway train...that was almost the last straw for me. What if you got caught under that train? What if you were permanently hurt...or killed...Melissa...I could never live with that!"

"Milo...in the whole history of your family, has ANYONE ever been killed by Murphy's Law?"

Milo had to think a bit. "Not that I know of...but what if I became the first? Melissa, you and Zack mean so much to me. If anything ever happened...if I ever..." he got choked up and put his head in his hands.

Melissa carefully reached over and hugged him. "Oh Milo...please don't cry. I love you...don't cry."

Milo hugged her back. "If anything were to happen to you...my life would mean nothing..."

Melissa broke away and angrily slammed her fist on the table. "Your life does NOT mean NOTHING!" She then calmed down and touched his hand. "Milo, listen to me. No one else could ever give Zack and me what you have!"

"Constantly putting you both in danger?"

"No! A life of adventure! Milo...in all these years we've known each other, you honestly don't know that about me? I love adventure and I love the danger...I say bring it on! And even Zack loves it! Ya know what he told me that time you were sick and we brought you your homework?"

"What?"

"He said that he was bored all day without you. He even said you were right, just taking the bus to school is dull and the whole day just dragged on without the sparks you bring."

Milo lifted his head. "He really said that?"

"You bet he did!"

Melissa squeezed his hand. "Milo, if you ever feel like this again, just talk to me or Zack, we're here. That's what best friends do!"

"I didn't wanna be a burden to you."

"Milo, you're never a burden! You never have been and you never will be." She moved closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Milo asked, puzzled.

"First...I'm gonna get rid of this!" Melissa said, removing the caution tape around Milo's bed, then she climbed on the bed so she was nearer to Milo and put her arm around his shoulders. "Milo, listen to me. Even if we do get hurt, it's nothing. It's just a broken arm or a leg, or just bruises. Those heal! But...broken hearts never do! If your heart gets broken, that's something that can never ever be fixed! And...if I ever lost you...God my heart would break so much it would never heal at all! If would hurt more than ANY broken leg or arm! A broken arm can be fixed, a broken leg can heal! But a broken heart...it can't! And if you did succeed in dying my own heart would be so broken it would never ever heal! It would be more damage that any broken limb I could have! I'd rather have both of my arms broken than ever go a day without being with you!"

Her words moved Milo and this time tears of remorse came to his eyes. "Melissa...I'm sorry..."

Melissa drew him nearer to her and hugged him tightly. "Milo, it's OK. I understand why you felt you had to...but you don't. Don't you see? You don't! I love you, Milo, I love everything about you."

Milo was shocked once again. "Again...what did you just say?"

"I said I love you, Milo Murphy..."

"You love me?"

Melissa sobbed as she pulled Milo close. "I do, Milo! I'm in love with you! I've been in love with you since the 4th grade, but you were too blind to notice! When I saw you in that bathtub unconscious, I felt like I was never gonna be able to tell you this! I love you, Milo Murphy!"

Milo smiled. "Melissa...I was wondering when you were gonna tell me that."

"You were?"

"Yes...because I love you too!" Milo told Melissa, kissing her. Their kiss didn't last long, only about 5 seconds before they both broke it.

"Oh, Milo! You have no idea how happy you've made me!"

"Believe me...I think I do."

Melissa pecked Milo on the cheek. "Rest up, Milo...you've got a long recovery ahead of you. When you get out of here, I promise to take you on the best date night ever," Melissa whispered in Milo's ear as he fell asleep.

* * *

At Jefferson County Middle School, preparations were being made for the mock trial which was set to start the next day. Amanda had filled everyone in on what Elliot did to Milo.

"Did an ADULT seriously say that?!" Candace said angrily. Even Phineas and Ferb's mouths dropped open at the words.

"Yes, he did. I was right there I heard it all," Amanda said. "He openly said that the world would be a better place if Milo wasn't in it!"

"How come no one reported him?!" Candace said. "He's in a position of authority, he can't say that about a child!"

"If that happened in our school that guard would have gotten fired right then and there!" Phineas pointed out.

"I know, right?" Candace agreed.

"Should we report him?" Stacy asked.

"We don't have proof, Stacy. It's our word against his."

"Not really," Amanda said. "A lot of the other kids were there too. Melissa and Zack also heard and they had choice words for Elliot!"

"Good for them. Get them into the trial."

"I don't know if Melissa will come. We can't get her to leave the hospital room. But I think Zack will testify."

"Then bring him in. But first things first, get that security guard in here somehow. A trial is nothing without the accused," she looked at Phineas. "Everyone coming?"

"Yep, they just texted me, they're on their way here."

"Gladly. As it is no one is talking to Elliot right now. A lot of people are blaming him for this."

"As well they should!" Sara said to the group. "I can't believe he put my little brother through this mess! He deserves to pay for what he did!"

* * *

The next day, Melissa was back with her new boyfriend in the Murphy Suite, keeping a constant watch on him as he slept. Zack then came storming in.

"Come on, Melissa. I got a feeling this is gonna be good," Zack said the next day. "They're gonna be putting Elliot on trial!"

"Elliot's been arrested?!" Melissa said, looking up.

"Unfortunately not really," Zack said, "It's a mock trial. They're gonna be holding Elliot accountable for everything he said about Milo and give him public humiliation. And he's not gonna be the only one either."

"As tempting as that is to see...you go, Zack," Melissa said, holding a sleeping Milo's hand as he slept.

"Ya haven't been to school in almost three days, Melissa. He'll understand..."

"Zack! I want to stay here. Tell me all about it when you get back"

Knowing it would do no good to argue against the feisty ginger, Zack just nodded and went over to Milo, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy...don't know if you can hear me, but you just get some rest, OK? Just...just rest up."

He felt himself choking up.

"We love you, you know that. We...we love ya a ton. Even though it seems like we don't show it a lot...ya know we do! So...just stay here, OK, and just...just rest...I'll be back soon, alright?"

Zack squeezed Melissa's shoulder and then left so no one would see him cry. There was a quiet knock on the door as soon as Zack left. It opened and Dakota came in.

* * *

"Hey," he greeted quietly. "How's he doing?"

"He's sleeping right now," Melissa said.

"But how IS he? He gonna be alright?"

Melissa nodded. "I think so. He's gonna be starting therapy soon, and they did manage to stitch him up."

Dakota sighed and came in. "Poor kid," he sighed. He carefully left a nice bowl of fresh flowers on the nightstand.

"Where's Cavendish?"

"He's in the waiting room. He's not a big fan of hospitals." He looked at Melissa. "How are you holding up?"

"Still shaken..." Melissa began. "I-I told Milo I loved him yesterday."

Dakota froze. "So are you and Milo...a couple now?" he asked

"Pretty much. I've already promised him a big date night as soon as he recovers."

Dakota sat down next to Melissa and put a hand on her shoulder. "Melissa, I never told you or Milo this...but I always knew you and Milo would end up together. And I think Cavendish knew, too."

"You knew?"

"The writing was on the wall since after you guys beat King Pistachion. The way you two play off each other...you have this special connection that just can't be replicated. Milo's lucky to have someone like you, Melissa."

And Dakota was right. Milo's a lucky guy to have someone like Melissa as not just his best friend, but now...his girlfriend.

* * *

Back at Jefferson County Middle School...

"Hey, hey, hey! What the heck are you doing here?!" Elliot said as he was being lead to the gymnasium. "You told me there was a safety hazard here!"

He looked around the pitch dark room. "What? Did the fuse go out or something?"

Suddenly the lights went on all at once in a blinding flash. "OK, what's going on here?"

When he could see again he saw that the gym looked different. The kids were solemnly sitting on the bleachers, but one big section was empty. There was a platform right in the middle of the room draped in black ribbon. There was a podium to the left, also with a black banner on it. Candace and Amanda were standing near it. Finally Candace cleared her throat. "Hear ye, hear ye!" she called out loud.

"The court is now in session. The honorable Judge Stacy Hirano now presiding. All rise."

The kids all stood up as Stacy, wearing a smart black suit came in. She straightened out her suit and banged her gavel.

"The jury may file in now." The door opened and Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, The Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet, and the cheerleaders all solemnly came in. "You may all sit."

When the jury filed in Stacey banged her gavel. "The rest of you may now be seated." She waited until they did so, then Candace pushed Elliot over to the platform and shoved him on it.

* * *

"Hey...uh...can I ask a stupid question...WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"

Ignoring him, Stacy took out a sheet of paper. "Jefferson County Middle School vs. Elliot Decker. Will the prosecution please read the charges against the defendant?"

"Gladly," Candace cleared her throat. "The defendant is charged with harassment of a minor, conduct unbecoming to an authority figure, and attempted involuntary 1st degree manslaughter."

"WHAT?!"

"How do you plead, Mr. Decker?"

"Not guilty as charged."

Stacy looked around. "Where's the star witness?"

Zack stood up, "Still at the hospital, your honor. Couldn't get her to leave. She asked me to take her place."

"Swear him in," Stacy said.

* * *

Ferb then stood up and lead Zack over to the platform. He picked up a Bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do," Zack said.

"Would you state your full name for the court?"

"Zackary Alan Underwood"

"May we have your testimony?"

Zack took the stand and gave his testimony of the day Elliot said the world would be better without Milo. That day, after Elliot made his declaration, Zack and Melissa saw Milo walk into school head down...not talking to anyone that whole day. What Elliot said really hit Milo hard.

"This man..." Zack declared, pointing out Elliot "...is guilty of attempted murder! There is an innocent boy in the hospital because of Mr. Decker's constant harassment! He deserves to be put away for the rest of his life, your honor!"

"Thank you, Mr. Underwood. Please be seated," Stacy said to Zack as he took his seat.

* * *

"Ya know what I think about this, Mr. Decker?" Stacy said. "I think you're nuts!"

"Oh, I'M nuts?!" Elliot said angrily. "This ain't even a real trial, you're all kids! I'm being tried by a fake judge, by a fake jury, accused of a fake crime.."

"FAKE CRIME?!" Candace said. "There is a 13 year old boy currently in the hospital who attempted suicide just three days ago partly due to YOUR hateful words, YOU CALL THAT A FAKE CRIME?!"

"Hey, hey, it's not like I told him to do it!"

"But you wished he would disappear, you don't think that's just as bad?!"

"You know what I think?!" Amanda spoke up. "I think YOU are nothing more than an idiota stupido egoisa y egocentrica and as far and I anm concerned you can vete el inferno!"

Zack stood up uncertainly. "What she said!"

"Yeah, well you know what?" Elliot said. "As far as I'm concerned that menace to society can STAY in the hospital, I'm enjoying the peace and quiet around here and I hope he moves away once he gets out...TO AUSTRALIA!"

Just then a voice came from the entrance. It was Candace's friends, Coop and Cami Wrather! "Smile, Decker! You're on Candid Camera!"

Elliot turned around to see Cami holding her phone on him.

"Care to repeat that to our Wratherheads?!"

"DECKER!" came another voice as Principal Milder herself was standing next to her, arms folded and an pissed expression on her face. She gestured for him to join her.

* * *

**Uh oh! CLIFF-HANGER! Next up - Bradley's turn plus Amanda and Bradley get embroiled in a bit of a cold war of sorts. Plus, what's gonna happen to the abusive crossing guard? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	5. Holding Bradley Accountable

**When last we left our crew, Elliot was about to take the biggest loss of his life while Milo finally hooked up with his best friend! What happens now? We're about to find out!**

* * *

Elliot slowly came over to where Principal Milder was.

She grabbed his arm.

"Decker, my office! RIGHT NOW!"

She shoved him out of the gym.

* * *

Candace came over to where Coop and Cami were. "Thanks for coming, guys."

"No problem," Coop said. "It's the least we could do for a friend!"

"How's Milo doing?"

"He's doing better, but he's got a long recovery ahead."

"That's good."

"You guys wanna hang out and see some more of the trial? The next ones are gonna be doozies."

"Hmm...tempting. We'll join you a bit later. We wanna do something for our show first, JUST as soon as this video goes viral! If we play our cards right, this guy is NOT gonna be doing ANY more crossing guard duties for QUITE a long while!"

"OK," Candace said. She waited until they left then came back to where the trial was.

* * *

"Candace, call the next case," Stacey said.

"The prosecution calls Bradley Nicholson to the stand!" The students sitting down then booed at his name and grabbed him from where he was sitting. "Bradley Nicholson!"

"Get up there, you!" some kids said angrily as they shoved him out of his seat.

"Get over here! You get over here now!" Amanda said, pointing to the platform.

* * *

"Prosecution, please read the charges against THIS one!"

"Oh ho," Candace said. "The defendant is charged with severe harassment, extreme bullying, showing contempt and unjust hatred.."

"UNJUST?!" Bradley interrupted.

"NO INTERRUPTING! He is also charged with prejudice, contributing to depression and attempted 1st degree involuntary manslaughter!"

"HEY, I never laid a hand on him!"

"Nonetheless you are partly responsible for this!"

"Yeah, that's right. That's right, I'm responsible! You got me, I'm completely responsible for this whole thing! I broke into his house, I dragged him into the bathtub, I drew that razor across his throat and I held him under the water! It was me, all me!"

"He admits it, let's pass sentence! Life in prison!" Baljeet said, standing up. "Get that on tape and call the cops!"

"He's being SARCASTIC, dummy!" Buford said, pulling him down. "Something we can add to the charges!"

"ORDER! ORDER! Order in the court!" Stacey said, pounding the gavel. "Who will be the first one to testify against Mr. Nicholson?"

Sara then stood up. "I will!" She then made her way up to the podium.

* * *

"Very well. Please state your full name for the court," Stacy said as Sara took the stand.

"Sara Katherine Murphy. I'm Milo's older sister."

"Sara, please tell the court what you've witnessed regarding Mr. Nicholson."

Sara took a deep breath and looked towards Zack. "Very well, your honor. I've been witnessing this ever since Milo was 6. Every single day, Bradley Nicholson would show contempt towards my brother, outing him for his condition, shunning him from any potential friends other than Zack and Melissa. For 7 years, this went on. 7 YEARS! You try taking this constant bullying for so long! It's not easy and I could see the look on my brother's face. He may have seemed so optimistic, but after what Bradley Nicholson did...his optimism faded. BRADLEY NICHOLSON TOOK ALL MY BROTHER'S OPTIMISM FROM HIM! HE DROVE HIM TO DEPRESSION! HE DROVE HIM TO NEAR SUICIDE! HE DESERVES TO SPEND SOME TIME IN SOLITARY! SEE HOW HE FEELS ABOUT BEING ISOLATED!"

This took Stacy by surprise. "Now I know what they mean when they say 'Blondes Have More Fun'. You may be seated, Sara."

* * *

Meanwhile, Coop and Cami were setting up their laptop outside. They made sure their webcam was on and looked at each other. "OK, ready for this?"

"Yeah," Cami said. Their mom was looking to the side.

"I think this is a good thing what you kids are gonna do," she said. "Sometimes some people stay away or bully people with conditions because they don't understand how they work or think they're contagious."

"Well, hopefully this PSA is gonna help people understand," Coop said. "Maybe it'll help Milo too."

"I have a feeling it will," their mom said.

* * *

Quickly, they turned on the webcam. "Hey, you guys," Coop began. "I know this show looks different. That's because it is. We're on the campus of Jefferson County Middle School and we want to talk to you about someone who's a good friend of ours."

Cami held up a picture of Milo. "This is our friend, Milo Murphy. Milo is a good, sweet guy. Just about the nicest person you could meet in your life. But Milo is also very different. Milo suffers from Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law Syndrome, or EMHL for short."

"What that means is that whatever can go wrong around him, does. Throughout his life, he's been bullied and shunned by his peers because of this condition. Earlier this week, he was nearly driven to suicide. It was only because of his best friend, Melissa Chase, that Milo is still with us today."

"We're here today to tell you that just because someone is different from you or has a certain condition, doesn't mean that you should treat them differently."

"And Milo, if you're watching this...know that your friends are there for you...and so are we."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Danville General Hospital...

The door to Milo's room opened and Brigitte came in. "Hello, Sweetheart," she reached over and tenderly kissed her son. "How's my baby?"

"Hmm," Milo said, waking up slightly. "Hi, mom," he slowly sat up and gave her a hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Murphy," Melissa said.

"Hi, honey," she said surprised. "Have you been here all this time?"

"Yeah," Melissa said, squeezing Milo's hand.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"A little better, Mom."

"That's good, sweetheart," she opened up a huge brown bag she had with her. "I thought you might like a little something better than this bland hospital food," she unpacked a pair of grilled cheese sandwiches with a pair of orange sodas.

"Oh, thanks, mom," Milo sat up carefully with Melissa's help and gave her one of the sandwiches and orange sodas, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you doing, honey?"

"I'm actually starting to feel better, mom," he smiled at Melissa and took her hand. "Melissa's really helped with that." He smiled lovingly at her as he and Melissa tapped their soda bottles together and Melissa pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

"Milo?" a pleasant voice then came. Milo looked up and found it belonged to a pretty middle aged woman with shoulder length brown hair in a flip. She was wearing a nurse's uniform and holding a clipboard.

"Milo Murphy?"

He nodded. She smiled. "I'm Helen Stoner, I'm your assigned therapist," she shook his hand and brought the chair closest to the door over. She sat on it and arranged the papers on her lap. "You can call me Helen."

"Oh, nice to meet you," he said politely. "This is my Mom, and...my girlfriend, Melissa Chase," he said putting his hand on Melissa's shoulder. "Is it OK if they sit in?"

"Sure, it's OK. Hello, Melissa, Mrs. Murphy," Helen shook their hands. "Now, Milo, seeing as how this is our first session, let's just get acquainted. Don't be nervous, I'm just here to help you. Let's just talk, OK, dear?"

"Okay," Milo affirmed. "Where should I begin?"

"Let's first start by telling me as much as you can about you."

Milo nodded. "Okay...I'm 13 years old, I turn 14 in October; I'm in the 7th grade; I live with my mom, dad, my sister Sara and my dog Diogee. And you see the beautiful redhead next to me?"

"Yeah. That's Melissa."

"She's been my best friend since we were little kids and now, as of yesterday...she and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Brigitte smiled at her son as tears of joy overtook her. "I always knew this day would come," she said. "Milo...my little boy...dating his best friend!"

"She's been the one constant in my life aside from my parents, sister and Diogee. She's kept me grounded...and I love her."

Melissa smiled. "Aw, Milo! I love you, too!" she gushed, pecking him on the cheek and giving him her white jacket.

Helen turned to Milo's mom and remarked "You must be real proud of your son, Mrs. Murphy. He found a girl that'll stick by him no matter what."

"I'm really proud of him, Helen. Martin and I have treated Melissa as part of our family. I couldn't imagine Milo being with anyone else. Milo's even told me himself - Melissa is his dream girl."

"That's why I did what I did...I wanted to try and protect you, Melissa. I love you, Melissa and I wouldn't forgive myself if anything bad ever happened to you," Milo said to his new girlfriend.

"Oh, Milo!" Melissa swooned, pecking him on the cheek. "Murphy's law or not, I'll always be here for you. Count on it!"

* * *

**Aw! Milo, you scored big time! Who'll be the next to be held accountable for what Milo went through? Find out next time! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	6. Amanda's Retaliation

**You should never provoke a Latina...Bradley's about to learn that lesson the hard way here! ROLL IT!**

* * *

We begin outside Jefferson County Middle School, where Coop and Cami Wrather were continuing their PSA about Milo and his condition.

"Milo was always aware of his condition," Cami continued on the webisode. "And usually he was optimistic, saying that his life was fun and he lived life to the fullest, which he usually did."

"Yet underneath it all, Milo also had to put up with a lot of loneliness in his life. Up until the beginning of 7th grade, Melissa was not just his best friend, but aside from his sister, his ONLY friend. All the other students were scared of the events that happened around him. They were either too scared or too unsure as to how to deal with it. So their solution was to stay away from him like he had the plague. No one aside from Melissa wanted to sit next to him or partner up with him."

"Fortunately at the beginning of 7th grade he finally made a new friend, Zack Underwood. Zack was smart enough to see past his EHML and see the good kind soul that's deep inside of him. But his condition also caused Milo to worry that someday he'd lead his two friends into real mortal danger."

"Melissa and Zack tried to assure him that that wouldn't be the case, but struck by that thought and pushed by the many bullies into believing he was a menace, he tried to end his life three days ago. Thankfully, Zack and Melissa managed to save him."

"Wratherheads, we're here today to tell you that, EHML is NOT a contagious condition. In fact, it's very rare. It's only directed to males that are descended from Edward Murphy, the first carrier of this."

"Yes, there may be chaos that follows people with this, but it is NOT their fault! They are people, not freaks. They have feelings like everyone else, they have desires, wishes, they need friends like everyone else."

"We urge all our Wratherheads to not judge people with this condition, or ANY condition. People are people. They deserve friends and to feel wanted. Please, don't be afraid. Be a friend!"

Coop then gasped at the messages that were starting to show up.

"Hey, Cami, look!" Sure enough messages were showing up saying things like...

'Milo, don't give up! You're worth something to at least two people!'

'Even though I don't know you, Milo, I would love to be your friend! Please hold on! Please don't give up!'

'Everyone is worth something! Please don't ever think of killing yourself! You mean something to at least one other person!'

'We're praying for you, Milo!'

* * *

Back at Danville General, Milo was continuing his first session with Helen.

"Now, Milo, you said you did what you did to protect Melissa?" Helen said gently.

"Not just her, Helen. My other best friend too, Zack Underwood. He's in school right now."

"How long have you known Zack?"

"Not that long, only since the beginning of 7th grade when he first moved here. He and I got to be friends right away and I introduced him to Melissa. The 3 of us have been together ever since. He's the only other person besides Melissa who accepted me for who I am and accepted Murphy's Law. That's why I could never live with myself if anything ever happened to them. If I ever hurt them permanently in any way..."

He looked down and stopped short.

"It's alright, Milo, tell me," Helen said. "It's why I'm here, to help you. Let's go to the moment where you tried to kill yourself, what possessed you to want to do that?"

"It was after school, when we were walking home. Murphy's Law was really acting up that day. I mean, I'm used to everything going wrong that could, But today was one of the most dangerous. It culminated with the three of us just barely dodging a runaway train that came off its rails. I knew it was Murphy's Law...and I knew it came so close to Melissa and Zack. If that train..." he gulped. "God, if it..." Melissa squeezed his hand.

"But it didn't, Milo."

"If it did, Melissa...I don't wanna think of it..."

Melissa kissed his cheek. "Milo, I know why you wanted to end it all after that, but losing you would hurt a lot more than any train ever could!"

Milo smiled and kissed Melissa back. "Melissa...thank you. I'm sorry I freaked you out with my attempt to kill myself and I'm sorry I'm already probably the worst boyfriend ever for even thinking of killing myself..."

Melissa quickly hushed him.

"Milo, don't even go there. Zack, Amanda, Sara, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and I did all we could to save you and it's because of all of us that you're still here. Don't ever go thinking that you're not loved. We love you, Milo and nothing can ever change that."

Milo smiled and hugged Melissa, sobbing into her shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the JCMS gym...

"Who will be next to testify against this man?" Stacey said, pointing to Bradley.

"Your honor, if I may?" Zack spoke up.

"Zack has the floor," Stacey said.

Zack came forward. "I just want to say that everything Sara has said about him was true! I haven't been at this school for very long. But for as long as I have been he has never ever said anything nice about Milo! He has urged almost all the students to, and I quote, 'Stay away from him if you value your life.'" The jury gasped at this. "Yeah, he did say that. He also was quick to take the side of anyone who spoke up against Milo. Milo has been nothing but nice to him, nicer than what he deserves and yet Bradley still found fault in everything he did, kept acting like he was a parasite.."

"Because is IS ONE!" Bradley spoke up. The jury gasped at this.

"Exhibit A! And he never even seemed a bit remorseful once he heard Milo attempted suicide!"

"Thank you, Zack." Stacey said as Zack sat back down. "Does anyone else wish to say something?"

"Yes, your honor. I DO!" Amanda spoke up.

* * *

"Amanda, really?!" Bradley said.

"Yes, really," Amanda said, glaring at him. "You've been nothing more than a lying, cheating, no-good, rotten bastard to Milo! You are a lowdown, dirty scoundrel! You're one of the reasons Milo is in that hospital right now and I will NEVER forgive you for that! So why don't you just shut up?"

"Don't you tell ME to shut up, Lopez!" Bradley said. "I'M the one who's being accused over here!"

"Because you deserve this! YOU are the one who contantly mocks him and berates him YOU are the one who curses him out, and YOU no doubt had something to do with this..."

"Yes, that's right, Amanda, I did this! I did! I snuck into his house, I threw him in the bathtub, and I slashed his throat with the razor, I did it!"

"He did it, I heard him, throw him into prison!" Baljeet said, standing up.

"He was being sarcastic, dummy," Buford mumbled.

"I never understood what your problem is Bradley. You need serious help."

"Oh, I do?! Excuse me, the patient is running the trial here! YOU are the one who needs help the most!"

* * *

"Oh I do?! I need help?!"

"At least I don't go around scheduling every single part of MY life, I don't go around carrying a day planner like it was my lifeline! I don't plan how long it takes me to eat an orange!"

"Tangerine."

"Whatever! And you stand here and have the GALL to condemn ME?! See to your own wounds first, Lopez. For YOU are guilty of doing this too, ARE YOU NOT?!"

"Silence in court!" Stacey called out, slamming her gavel.

Amanda glared at Bradley, looking like she wanted to slap him across the face. Finally she calmed down and glared. "You want your pound of flesh? Fine," she took a deep breath. "Yes...I admit it. I am guilty of doing this too."

"Because Bradley and Mort pulled you down under the desk," Candace said.

"No," Amanda said, looking down in shame. "I did that willingly," the jury all gasped. "Yes, I did. I admit it. I'm not proud of it, and to this day I'm ashamed of my behavior!"

"You see? She's guilty of this too!"

"Yes, I am," Amanda said with years in her eyes. "I am guilty of this and I am not proud. I was afraid of him too and afraid of Murphy's Law. But I'm not anymore, I swear. I no longer fear him. I care about him...I care about him so much...I know that does not excuse me behavior from before...but I want everyone here to know...I am sorry...I am truly honestly sorry. If I had to to do over again I wouldn't!" she put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry...I swear I'm so sorry."

"HA, you heard her, jury! You ALL heard her! She has the gall to help you accuse ME when SHE is guilty of it too?"

"Yeah, we heard her," Phineas said, standing up. "And she said she was sorry."

* * *

"Thank you, Phineas!" Amanda called out. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook, Nicholson! You should know never to provoke a Latina..."

"And why's that?"

Amanda smirked and ran up to Bradley, punching and kicking him. Bradley tried to retaliate, but Amanda was ready for everything Bradley threw at her before she finally threw him to the ground, battered.

"Did you see that, Candace?" Stacy asked her friend.

"Yeah...that was better than ANYTHING on NBC!" Candace confirmed.

"That's why you should never provoke a Latina," Amanda remarked. "I'm not the perfectionist you all once knew. I'm a different girl - rougher, tougher...not willing to take any kind of crud from anyone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go visit Milo at the hospital. I'm willing to bet anything he's watching the series premiere of 'Amphibia' with Melissa right about now."

And with that...Amanda walked off, leaving Bradley in a mangled mess on the floor.

"Curse you, Amanda Lopez..." was all Bradley could say.

* * *

**Candace was right...that fight between Bradley and Amanda was better than ANYTHING on NBC! And yes, I am so hyped for 'Amphibia', it's not even funny anymore! What did you think? Please leave a review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	7. Melissa Fights Back

**Last time out, we learned that you should never provoke a Latina. I guess Bradley didn't learn his lesson as this time...he provokes the absolute last person in Milo's circle that you dare provoke - his own girlfriend, Melissa! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Outside Jefferson County Middle School, Coop and Cami had just finished their PSA about Milo and his condition. The response they had gotten was nothing short of incredible.

"Hey, Coop, check this out!" Cami pointed out the e-mail section on their Wratherhead page, It was starting to fill up with e-mails, all addressed to Milo!

* * *

"Dear Milo, When I heard about what happened to you, I turned very sad. Like you, I know how it feels to be an outcast. Not too long ago me, my Dad and brother and Gramma moved from the country to the big city. For the longest time we felt like outcasts until we met our good friend Remy. As long as you have at least one friend, you have a lot. But you have two. Believe me, two friends are better than no friends. Two friends are plenty. And as long as you have a good family that loves you, you're more blessed than you think. After all, as my daddy says, 'You can make many things, but you can't make another Milo.'

Gramma says that God puts everyone on this Earth for a reason, and we all hope that you can see that. I want you to know that every night at dinner we all hold hands and we pray for you. We hope that you do get better soon. We'll be praying until you do.

Love and hugs,

Tilly"

* * *

"Dear Milo, I want you to know that when we heard your, story my friends and I were very sad for you. No one on Earth should have to go through what you went through. We want you to know that we do understand that what happens around you isn't your fault, and we would never hold anything like that against you. I also want you to know that I do understand what it's like to be different. As an artist, I sometimes feel like my views of the world are different from others, and I do have an unusual family dynamic that makes me feel different from others as well. My friends are I are praying for you, Milo, and we hope that we can get to know you once you feel better. I'll make you something special in my art shack for when you get out of the hospital.

Get well soon,

Andi"

* * *

"Dear Milo, My sister and I were very sad to hear your story. We honestly hope that you feel better soon. From what we heard, you have a good family that loves you and that in and of itself sounds pretty lucky. The fact that you have two very good friends that care should tell you that you have quite a bit of good luck in you that outshines the bad in every way! If you ask us, those jerks that ostracized you and isolated you are the unlucky ones because they lost out on the opportunity to get to know you. Like you, me and my sister have had our share of supernatural adventures, and we would love to share them all with you. I have a feeling we would all get to be very good friends and we could share so many stories together! We hope that you do get well soon and we can get to know you better. We adventurers can really be very good friends, I have no doubt!

Ger well soon,

Dipper"

* * *

"Cam..." Coop started, addressing his sister. "I think Milo would love reading these once he gets better."

"I have no doubt about it, Coop," Cami responded. "Now why don't we go back in and watch the rest of those jerks get what's coming to them?"

"You read my mind, Cami!"

* * *

On the other side of the school, Lydia was at the Our Savior Holy Name Church in a tearful confession...

"I...I just went along with everyone else," she said sobbing quietly in the confession booth. "I...I never thought to even try to really make friends with Milo, because I was scared of his condition! They said he was dangerous, and I just believed them! I never even gave him a chance, I...was such a coward! Melissa was right, I was a coward! I never even tried to really be a friend to him!"

"He needs you to be his friend now," the priest said to her.

"But...he's in therapy right now, they wont even let me see him!"

"Be his friend in spirit right now and when you do get a chance to see him, then reach out to him and have no fear."

* * *

A few miles away at Danville General Hospital, Amanda was making her way over to Milo's hospital room, eager to tell him everything that had gone on so far.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a Nurse called out. "You can't go in there yet!"

Amanda quickly turned. "But...my friend..."

"He's having his first therapy session now. You can go in in about 20 minutes when he's finished. " Amanda nodded and sat down on chair to wait. She quickly put on her headphones and turned on her iPod, setting it to one of her favorite songs - 'Wild Things' by Alessia Cara. In the back of her head, she thought back to when she beat Bradley senseless for berating her and Milo. That went down as the proudest moment of her life - she stood up for not just herself, but for the class jinx: Milo Murphy.

* * *

Back at the Jefferson County Middle School gym...

"OK. I think we've all heard enough," Stacy said, pointing at the beaten and battered Bradley. "Let's clean this up and drag him to the corner until the jury is ready for deliberation!"

"Just...just a minute!" Bradley called out. "What about me?"

"What ABOUT you?" Candace said.

"I'm the ACCUSED!" Bradley said. "You just accused me left and right! This is no trial! Where's my defense?! I should be able to say a word on my behalf!"

"What did you WANT to say?" Stacy said.

"I just want to say that I an NOT the only one who is guilty of all of this! I can name several people, including HIS OWN SO CALLED FRIENDS who are guilty of this too!"

"WHAT?!" Zack cried out standing up. "That's hearsay and you know it!"

"You HEARD me, Underwood! You're no angel in this either! How many times have I overheard you making a crack about Murphy's Law yourself!"

"Hey, why were YOU eavesdropping on me?!"

"What are THOSE in your pocket?! Safety goggles?! WHY are you carrying safety goggles in your pocket?!"

"ORDER!" Stacy said, banging her gavel. "We will question Mr. Underwood about that later. Meanwhile the next one on trial is being brought in, is he not?" Candace nodded and went to the door.

Meanwhile Isabella leaned over and whispered to Zack, "Why DO you have safety goggles on you?"

Zack scoffed. "Don't ask, Isabella."

* * *

"And what about our absentee? Milo's beloved girlfriend Melissa? I bet she only hangs out with Milo to boost her self-esteem!"

Hearing this angered Zack. He ran off to Danville General to grab Melissa as Stacy banged her gavel.

"Sit down and shut up, Mr. Nicholson or I will hold you in contempt! Candace, bring in the next person on trial."

* * *

The next one brought to trial...was Coach Mitchell.

"Bailiff Flynn, please read the charges."

"Coach Nolan Mitchell - you are charged with bullying, harassment, 1st degree attempted manslaughter and attempted 1st degree murder."

"Is this some sort of joke?" Coach Mitchell asked.

"Oh, you like jokes, do you?" Stacy quipped. "Knock knock..."

"Who's there?"

"Shocking..."

"Shocking who?"

"SHOCKING YOU!" Stacy finished, pushing a button in her bench, causing Coach Mitchell to be shocked. "Now, who'd like to testify against this man?"

* * *

"I will," Mort said, standing up.

"Very well. Please state your full name for the court."

"Full name is Mortimer Gregory Schaeffer, but everyone just calls me Mort."

"Mr. Schaeffer, please state what Coach Mitchell has done to Milo."

"Very well, your honor," Mort began. "2 years ago, after what Milo and Melissa call the 'Llama Incident', Coach Mitchell barred Milo from attending any more of our football games. It was only this past season that he rescinded the ban however...banning a kid from football games just because of something he can't control is unfair! If you ask me, Coach Mitchell is guilty of murder and should be locked away for the rest of his rotten life!"

"You're getting benched next game, Schaeffer," Coach Mitchell deadpanned.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Danville General Hospital...

Zack had made it to Milo's hospital room to warn Melissa of Bradley's accusations. He came bursting into the room where Melissa and Amanda were sitting with a napping Milo.

"Melissa, you gotta get to this trial, right now!"

"Sssssh!" Melissa said, gesturing to her sleeping boyfriend Milo.

"Oh, sorry," Zack said quickly, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Melissa, you have to get to the trial right now."

"I thought I told you I didn't wanna come."

"But Bradley is going crazy, now he's making all kinds of accusations, including some against YOU!"

"What?" Amanda said.

"Yeah, go ahead. What's Bradley been saying?" Melissa said.

"He's going around saying that you're best friends with Milo just to make yourself look good!"

"Excuse me?"

"He says you only think of yourself and you're only friends with him out of pity!"

"WHAT?!" Amanda said. "Oh this time, he has gone too far with this! That no good, lying, cheating, rotten IDIOTA!"

Melissa slowly stood up,"I am going to kill him...he is so dead!"

* * *

Quickly, she changed out of her usual attire and into a black crop top and baggy tan jeans with black gloves. She even let her hair down past her shoulders, too! Milo woke up soon after.

"K-Kim Possible?"

"Not necessarily, my chaotic angel," Melissa said sweetly.

"Melissa, did you have that on the whole time?" Milo asked.

"I did. I wanted to show it to you when you got out of here, but now it looks like a certain self-centered dork is about to be on the receiving end of Danville's Kim Possible!"

"I-I don't know what to say, KP..." Milo stammered, looking at Melissa in her new outfit.

"Don't say anything, Milo. Just rest up. I'll be back after I kick some Bradley behind!" she told her boyfriend before turning to Zack. "Zack, with Milo still out of commission, you feel like sidekicking?"

"I'm all in! Bradley's going down!" Zack said to Melissa.

"Amanda, I want you to keep an eye on Milo while Zack and I are out taking Bradley down a few pegs. Don't go making any moves on him!" Melissa said to the Latina.

"You got it, KP!" Amanda answered Melissa as the ginger left with Zack.

* * *

The duo would arrive at Jefferson County Middle School 20 minutes later...with Melissa kicking down the doors to the gym.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!" Melissa asked with a gruff tone in her voice, causing Bradley to flinch.

"M-Melissa...I-I said you were only friends with Milo to boost your own self-esteem..." Bradley finally managed to say - the ginger's Kim Possible-inspired outfit intimidating him.

"THAT TEARS IT! YOU...ARE GOING DOWN!" Melissa called out, launching herself into the air and landing on Bradley with a roundhouse kick. She showed no mercy, punching and kicking Bradley to the brink of oblivion. When all was said and done, Bradley's right leg was fractured, left leg was bruised, both of his arms were also bruised. This left the entire courtroom shocked as once again, Bradley was on the floor, battered.

"That should take care of you...Drakken. Milo and I have been best friends since we were little kids and it's not because I'm vain and self-centered! It's because he's a super-nice boy who happens to be unique in his own way and I couldn't be prouder to call him not just my best friend...but also my boyfriend!" Melissa told the beaten Bradley as she and Zack walked out.

"Kim Possible...YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" was all Bradley could muster after yet another beating - this time, from Milo's girlfriend, Melissa.

* * *

**Yeah...that's why you should never, ever, EVER provoke Melissa! She has her own Kim Possible mode and she will beat you to the brink of oblivion if provoked! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 8! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	8. Milo's Forgiveness

**Last time out - Melissa beat Bradley to a pulp for even having the nerve to make fun of her friendship with Milo. Also, Amanda went to visit Milo in the hopes that he'd forgive her. How will this all play out? LET'S ROLL IT!**

* * *

Just as Zack and Melissa were about to leave the courtroom (really the Jefferson County Middle School gym), they heard the voice of the self-proclaimed teen genius Bradley.

"Don't you turn away from here!" Bradley cried out, struggling to get up. "I WILL be heard!"

Melissa quickly turned to face him. "You're still talking?!"

"You still can't deny half the things you've done. You claim to be his best friend? Then let me ask you something,. Where the hell were you during the recent Winter Awards Ceremony?! Why did Amanda have to go look for Milo, and pick up his award and find him?! What was the matter with YOU?! Where were YOU, huh? Answer me that! Also. You can't deny that YOU keep putting so much emphasis on YOUR grades! YOU keep saying YOUR grades matter SO MUCH to you! Not to mention how you kept saying you wanted to be Queen of the Universe when you were younger!" Candace raised her eyebrows at this. "Tell me that is NOT the words of someone self-centered!"

* * *

"First of all I was in 1st grade when I said that and for another, if you don't shut it you're gonna be IN the hospital with Milo!" Melissa said, taking a Kim Possible-inspired battle stance.

"You also can't deny that you AND Zack both have goggles AND helmets!"

"Those were GIFTS, Bradley. Milo GAVE them to us!"

"But did he ask you to wear them all the time?!" (Mort hung his head at this) "And you have to admit, Melissa, YOU take great delight in betting Murphy's Law all the time! Every chance you get, sometimes right in front of Milo you do it!"

* * *

"Oh no, he didn't!" Cami said to herself.

"Why don't you just SHUT THE HELL UP!" Zack said.

Melissa gasped. "Zack! LANGUAGE, MAN!" the ginger scolded.

"You're telling ME to shut up?! Why don't you just admit you are NO true friend of his, you liar!"

"You calling ME a liar?!"

"I ain't callin' you a truther!"

* * *

Melissa turned to Zack, back in her Kim Possible battle stance. "May I, Zack?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't, Melissa!" Zack confirmed. On that cue, Melissa leaped into the air and after a series of flips, she punched and kicked Bradley so hard, his right arm and leg were both broken.

"I'll call Melissa's dad..." Phineas said, taking out his phone and calling in Mr. Chase and his paramedic friends just as Melissa and Zack walked out, but not before Melissa uttered...

"Call Me, Beep Me from oblivion, you bastard!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Danville General Hospital, at the Murphy Suite...Amanda found herself in self-imposed shame as she talked to the jinxed boy.

Amanda reached over for Milo's hand, lowering her head in shame. "Milo...can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

Milo looked surprised. "Forgive you for what, Amanda?"

"For everything," she began. "For the way I treated you for so long. For trying to stay away from you...for being afraid of Murphy's Law for so long...for telling you to stay away from everything during the school dance especially since you were the one who ended up fixing everything! Those were terrible things to do. I am truly sorry, Milo. You've always been so nice and helpful, even when I didn't deserve it, and I want to say that I'm really sorry. From the bottom of my heart I apologize, Milo."

"Amanda...you don't have to apologize to me," Milo said. "I understand why you felt afraid of Murphy's Law. It's not like you were rude or nasty in anyway about it."

"But I do feel bad about it, Milo. I know I probably hurt your feelings, and I'm so sorry that I did. You've always been such a nice person and if I was responsible for this in anyway, I apologize."

"Amanda, you were never responsible for this! This had nothing to do with you. To be honest, I was starting to be afraid that Murphy's Law would eventually hurt someone and I just wanted to protect people. But Melissa, Zack, my family and my therapist, Helen, are starting to really help me. I'm feeling a lot better now, so don't in way way think you had a hand in this at all. I've forgiven you a long time ago," he took her hand. "Let's start over and be good friends, OK?"

"OK. Do you think Zack and Melissa would mind if I joined you every once in a while?"

"Of course they wouldn't mind! They like you a lot. We'd love it if you joined us. There's always room for another friend."

"Thank you, Milo. And I'm glad you are Melissa are together now. You're the perfect couple and I'm so glad she's helping you."

"Me too, Amanda...I couldn't have asked for a better person to call my best friend...or a better girlfriend," Milo said to Amanda.

"Although, I gotta ask...what was with Melissa sporting Kim Possible's mission outfit?"

"Original or season 4?"

"The original mission outfit, ya klutz!"

Milo quickly snapped back. "Sorry, I'm still a tad woozy after what has happened this past week," he told Amanda. "I guess it's because Melissa and I got into 'Kim Possible' when we were 6. She idolized Kim so much that she somehow learned all her moves and by the time she and I were 12, she had replicas of both of Kim's mission outfits. Since Melissa and I got into that show and she learned all of Kim's crime-stopping moves, anyone who tried to make fun of me ended up a victim of a Melissa beatdown."

"Remind me to never get on Melissa's bad side."

"Noted."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Jefferson County Middle School's gym...

"To continue," Stacy said, pointing at the coach, "You said that this man forbid Milo to attend the school football games?"

"Not just that but he had all of us write thank you notes to Milo every week basically saying 'thanks for staying away from the game!' Mort said.

"Hey, I lifted the ban!"

"Only because you said we were gonna lose this game so he may as well come!" Mort pointed out. "Not to mention when Milo, Melissa, and Zack were competing in the Speech and Debate Wrestling team you didn't encourage anyone to cheer for Milo when he was introduced!"

"If you don't mind me asking, Sir, just what kind of a coach are you?" Stacy asked, clearly disgusted.

"HEY! I OBJECT! I'll have you know that since I took over as coach, the Geckos have won 5 state titles!"

Stacy had enough of Coach Mitchell's back talk. "OVERRULED!" she called out.

"OVERRULED?!"

"What part don't you get? The 'Over' or the 'Ruled'? APPROACH THE BENCH!" Stacy called out, summoning Coach Mitchell to the bench.

"Yes?"

"Hands in the drawer..."

"Why?"

"I said...HANDS IN THE DRAWER!"

"Okay, fine!"

Coach Mitchell put his hands inside Stacy's bench...ONLY FOR STACY TO SMACK THEM WITH HER GAVEL!

"I'M DONE WITH YOU, COACH CORRUPTION! Bailiff! TAKE HIM OUT OF HERE AND SEND IN THE NEXT LITIGANT!"

* * *

Back at the Murphy Suite...

Melissa came back into the hospital room in her outfit, causing Milo's eyes to widen. "Whoa!" he said, smiling wide. "How did you know that this was one of my secret fantasies?"

Melissa smiled. "Someone who loves action as much as you, I had a feeling. We just got back from the school, and let's just say that Bradley will NOT be sticking his foot in his mouth for quite some time."

"Really?" Milo asked.

"Yep. We definitely told him off and then some!"

"Thanks, Kim," he said with a huge smile. He put his hand out. "Now, Ms. Possible, it would please me very greatly if you joined me up here!" Melissa smiled, took his hand and let him pull her onto the bed. She leaned against the board and put her arms around his neck as he slid his around her waist and they shared a long deep kiss. When they broke it Milo smiled. "I can't believe I'm kissing Melissa Possible!" Melissa giggled.

"Let's just say this is my own get-well surprise for you," they smiled lovingly at each other and lightly kissed again. Just then the door opened. Melissa scrambled onto her feet as a big burly nurse came in rolling a tray containing a bucket of soapy water, a few sponges, and a towel.

"Afraid you'll have to leave now, Miss," she explained. "It's time for the patient's sponge bath."

Milo turned a shade of red whole Melissa bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Jealous?" Milo teased as Melissa kissed his cheek.

"Insanely," Melissa winked. He winked back. "I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and get some hot chocolate, would you like some?"

"Sure," he said as she left.

"Be back in 20, babe!"

"Love you, KP!"

"Love you too, Ronnie!"

The duo blew kisses at each other as Melissa and Amanda left to grab some hot chocolate. Half an hour later, the girls would return to Milo, hot chocolates in hand.

* * *

"Ronnie! We're back!"

Amanda turned to Melissa "You're taking this Kim Possible thing a bit too far, Melissa."

"Can I help it if I idolized Kim Possible?"

"I guess not. I mean, she was an empowering female character that broke gender stereotypes...but calling Milo 'Ronnie'? Really?"

"Hey, he called me 'KP'."

"I guess you and Milo have your own thing going and far be it from me to get in the way of that. So are you planning on going for cheerleading next year?"

"Thinking about it."

"Girls, girls...please!" Milo spoke up as he took his hot chocolate. "Let's not fight, okay? Remember the Ron Stoppable motto?"

Melissa and Amanda smiled, Melissa pecking Milo on the cheek before both girls said..."Never Be Normal!"

"That's the Ron Stoppable motto!"

* * *

**Recap: Melissa and Amanda are at peace and Milo is on the road to recovery - meanwhile, Bradley's beaten, Elliot's all but suspended and who knows what's going to happen to Coach Mitchell! And who's next to go on trial? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	9. Father On Trial Part 1

**Time for the next chapter of 'You Are Loved'! This time...someone close to Milo's new girlfriend gets put on the stand! ROLL IT!**

* * *

We catch up with Milo at Danville General Hospital as he continues his session with Dr. Stoner. He tells her how he's dealt with Murphy's law his entire life, how it's essentially cost him a normal childhood and barred him from places a normal kid could go to without much issue.

"If it wasn't for Melissa, I wouldn't be here..." he tells Dr. Stoner.

"I see, Milo..." she said. "Now tell me about Melissa."

"What about her?"

"I mean what's she like? How is she like as a friend? What are you like when you think about her?"

Milo blushed as he thought about Melissa - the snarky redhead that's been with him since they were little kids...

* * *

...Melissa Sabrina Chase - bright, curly red hair, sparkling blue eyes...she was so beautiful. She's always been a great friend to him and now...she's an amazing girlfriend.

"Melissa...what more can I say about her? She and I have been friends since we were little kids. We've always been there for each other and it's because of that - our friendship - that I'm still here. She's extremely beautiful - her bright, silky, curly red hair...her sparkling blue eyes...and ever since I was 10, when I've thought about her...I kinda get these weird feelings whenever I think about her. I zone out, I nearly trip over my words and I turn into a clumsy dork."

Dr. Stoner smiled. "You had a crush on her. You feared for her safety during the runaway train incident."

"It was like something inside me just snapped after that. Knowing that the true love of my life was nearly hurt because of my condition...I just couldn't bear it any more."

Melissa spoke up. "Milo, don't let that one accident shape how you view life. Don't let the people who bullied you get you down!"

"Melissa's right, Milo. You have great friends, great family...we love you, Milo and no force on Earth can change that," Amanda added as she and Melissa pecked Milo on his cheeks.

"Amanda and Melissa are right, Milo. You shouldn't let people judge you because you're different. Just be yourself...that's all anyone can ask of you," Dr. Stoner said as she prepared to take her leave. She recommended that Milo see her twice a week after school once he got out of the hospital. Once Dr. Stoner took her leave, Milo grabbed the remote and flipped the TV to Disney XD.

* * *

"Whatcha watchin', Milo?" Amanda asked.

"Overwatch League is on, Amanda!" he told the Latina. "It's a double-header today. First, LA Gladiators take on the Washington Justice; then we have NY Excelsior against Boston Uprising."

"You play 'Overwatch', Milo?"

"Melissa, Zack and I all play that game, Amanda. Why do you ask?"

Amanda smiled "Well, I was thinking about the 4 of us starting our own Overwatch team once Milo gets out of the hospital."

Milo and Melissa smiled. "We better text Zack right away!"

* * *

No sooner than they said that, the door opened and Sara poked her head in. Smiling, she walked over to her brother and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the top of his head. "Hey, little bro."

"Hi, Sara!" he said happily, sitting up.

"How are you doing?"

"Well, my throat still feels like sandpaper but other than that I'm OK."

Sara then looked over at Melissa (who had changed back into her usual outfit) and Amanda. "Hey, guys."

"Hi Sara," Melissa said.

"Hey, Sara!" Amanda greeted her.

Sara reached into a brown bag she had brought with her. "I got you something to help cheer you up, little bro," she pulled out two thick comic books.

"THE NEW DR. ZONE COMICS!" Milo exclaimed and he grabbed them. "Wow, I haven't read either one yet! Sara, you're the best sister ever!"

"Thought you'd like them," Sara said. "I also have a certain someone here who missed you a ton!" She stepped aside and patted her thigh. Diogee then barked happily and ran into the room.

"Diogee! What are you doing here?"

"I snuck him in. I knew he'd cheer ya right up!" Diogee proceeded to jump on top of Milo's bed and lick him all over, causing him to laugh.

"Hey, hey, take it easy!" he laughed, scratching him behind his ears. 'I love you too."

"He missed ya like crazy, little bro. He hardly ever comes out of your room." Diogee ran to both Melissa and Amanda, greeting them with barks and licks before jumping on top of Milo's bed again.

"Oh, and something else came in for you, little bro," Sara said, pulling out a rectangle-shaped package. "I don't really know who it's from."

Milo took it. "Thanks, Sara," he proceeded to tear it open. Melissa and Amanda gasped at what was in there. A beautiful framed art project, along with a handwritten note.

* * *

"Dear Milo,

I know you don't know me. My name is Andi Mack and when I heard about your story from Coop and Cami, my friends and I wanted to send you this message. We want you to know that we're really sorry that some people treat you bad and avoid you because of your condition. They're the ones with the problem because they're such cowards they never took the time to get to know you as a person. But you have two best friends who do know you, and as long as you have them, you have a lot. From what we've heard, you sound very nice and we would really like to get to know you.

In a way I know what it's like to be different. Being an artist I sometimes see the world in a different way than most and sometimes I feel as if people don't understand me either. I included a special art project that I made just for you, hopefully to let you know that despite your condition, you're important and if anything were to ever happen to you, at least two people would be broken-hearted. You mean a lot to them and as long as you know that, you have something worth living for. I hope we can keep in touch.

Love and prayers,

Andi Mack"

* * *

Milo stared at the picture. It was a beautiful artwork of a rainbow spreading out along a grassy field of flowers...and it was all made out of bright colorful buttons! And right over the rainbow, also made of buttons, were the words 'YOU ARE IMPORTANT. YOU ARE LOVED'

Milo said nothing, he was suddenly afraid he might cry.

"It's beautiful, Sara!" Milo said as he fell into his sister's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, way in the Big City, Tilly Green sat with her chin in her hands and re-watched Coop and Cami's PSA. Cricket then came in. "What are ya doing, Tilly?"

"Just re-watching Coop and Cami's PSA again."

"The one about Milo?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I just can't believe some people can really be that cruel. One look at him and they just run away like he was gonna destroy them with one glance. I'm beginning to wish he could do that!"

Cricket sat next to her. "We both know he never would. He's too nice for that."

"I know that he had this condition, and people didn't know how to handle it. So their solution was just to stay away from him. Well, it ain't right! He didn't do any of that stuff on purpose! He never even touched any of that stuff, it just happened. But that's no excuse to act like he was some sort of warlock with magic powers!"

"I know."

"And it was like this whole life. He should have been able to lead a normal life, he should have been invited to play with kids, more than just one or two. He should have been allowed to attend things, he should have been treated normally."

"Yeah."

"And he never complained either. That's probably why that suicide attempt was so shocking. No one saw it coming. Some one like that should have more friends. Even some pen pals would be better than nothing."

"I agree. He should have some"

Tilly stood up. "And I think WE are just the ones to do it!"

Cricket stood up too. "I'm with ya on this."

"I'm gonna go write him a letter, right now and cheer him up! Cricket, you find out the address of that hospital. Let's be his pen pals! If he has some friends to write too, that could help him!"

"Hey, you can never have too many friends, like Gramma says! I say, let's do it!"

"Let's get Remy to help too! The more the better!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Lucky Cat Cafe in San Francisco, a 14 year old genius teen had just finished watching Coop and Cami's PSA about Milo. This was Hiro Hamada, the youngest student at SFIT.

"EHML?" Hiro questioned, turning to his marshmallow-like robotic companion - Baymax.

"Baymax, do you have anything in your data banks for EHML?" he asked.

Soon, something appeared on Baymax's chest.

"Yes," Baymax confirmed. "EHML - Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law condition. It's a condition that has been passed down to the males of the Murphy family since Edward A. Murphy. To those afflicted, anything that can go wrong does so around them. Because of this, people around the afflicted have a tendency to back away for fear of their lives. In extreme cases, the EHML may push the afflicted into suicide."

"Wow...I can't believe such a sweet kid would go that far," Hiro said to himself. "Danville's not too far from here. I better write to him and rally the troops. Something tells me he needs a friend."

In the span of 2 hours, Hiro wrote his letter to Milo and gathered his friends - Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, GoGo and Karmi. His letter read:

"Hey, Milo...

My friends and I just watched Coop and Cami's PSA about you and your condition. We were just plain shocked that such a sweet kid was pushed to this extreme all because of this rare of a condition. No one deserved this kind of treatment, not even you. I know this because I was treated the same way, but not because of any kind of condition. I'm the youngest student at San Francisco Institute of Technology and often, I've been told I'm too young for a college environment or been bullied because I'm an orphan. But you know what? I've taken those insults head on and turned them into motivators for me to excel. My brother Tadashi wanted to help people and that's what my friends and I are going to do. We'll help in any way we can. I'm certain we can be wonderful friends and I believe that's the greatest gift of all. Get well soon, Milo!

Best wishes,

Hiro Hamada"

* * *

Now we take things to Middleton, Colorado - the home of world-famous teen hero Kim Possible. We find Kim at Middleton High School, where one of her cheer practices was just finishing up.

"Oh my gosh..." the teen hero said. "I can't believe people would be so cruel! Pushing an innocent boy to the edge like that!"

One of Kim's fellow cheerleaders, Bonnie Rockwaller, came up to her. "What are you watching, K?" she asked.

"Coop and Cami's PSA about EHML - Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law condition."

Hearing the term stunned Bonnie. "There's such a thing as Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law condition?"

"Yeah. Apparently, the bullying that came from it pushed this one boy from Danville - Milo Murphy - to try and commit suicide earlier this week."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Now do you get how Ron feels when you put him down?"

Bonnie sat down on the bleachers and cried into her skirt. "Kim...I'm sorry. I truly am! I don't mean to be mean all the time...I just am! I never thought being so cruel to everyone could wind up with a result like that!"

Now out of his Mad Dog costume, Ron Stoppable, Kim's best friend/boyfriend, came rushing in. "What's all the ruckus, girls?"

"A kid from Danville tried to kill himself earlier this week because he was getting bullied over his condition..."

"Is this about that Milo Murphy kid?" Ron asked.

"You've heard?"

"It's all over the news, KP! Something tells me he could use some new friends."

Kim nodded and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, can you look up the address of the hospital where Milo Murphy is?"

"You got it, Kim! But why do you ask?"

"Something tells me that he could use some new friends."

* * *

Later that night, Kim sat down on her bed and wrote what she hoped would be the letter to cheer up a tortured, jinxed soul.

"Dear Milo,

I just heard your story and to quote my best friend/boyfriend Ron - it's WRONGSICK how others have treated you. You're a very sweet guy and I think no one, regardless of their condition, should be treated that way. I should know. Ron was bullied as far back as I can remember, dating back to when I met him in Pre-K. When I defended him from those bullies, I realized what a sweet guy he is, regardless of how much chaos he causes or how weird he is. Ron is who he is and I wouldn't have him any other way.

I'd love for you and your friends to come down to Middleton once you get out of that drab hospital! I'm sure we could be great friends, Milo!

Get well soon, 'kay?

Please and Thank You,

Kimberly Ann Possible"

* * *

We go back to Danville, where Coop and Cami have found the next litigant in the trial. They found their way to Danville Fire Co. #1...

Coop and Cami both entered the firehouse. One of the firemen looked up, "Yes?"

"Richard Chase, please?"

"He's over there," he pointed. Richard looked up.

Coop came over to him. "You're Richard Chase?"

"Yes."

Coop then gave him an envelope. "Then here."

"What's this?"

"A subpoena, you're being asked to appear in court."

"What? In court? What's the charge?"

"Don't have too much time to list them, but harassment of a minor is one of them."

"Excuse me?"

"You're being asked to come right now."

"Now?"

"Yep, they're just finishing with their current one, and according to the schedule you're next. Let's go."

"Look, I'm sure I haven't done what you're accusing me of, and if I have, I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding..."

"Save it for the judge, pal. Let's go," they started to leave.

"Wait!"

Coop turned around. "Yeah?"

"The courthouse is down that way." Richard pointed.

"Well, we're not going that way, we;re going to a different courthouse."

"But this is the way to the school."

"Exactly."

* * *

Within a few minutes, the trio entered the JCMS gym...

As Cop and Cami lead the dark-haired man into the room, the jury stared with curiosity.

"Who's that?" Phineas asked Lydia, who was sitting next to him.

"That's Melissa's dad," she explained.

"Melissa's DAD?!" Phineas asked, surprised to hear that.

"This is gonna be interesting," Ferb said.

Stacey banged her gavel. "Order! The next case, Jefferson Middle School vs. Richard Chase."

"Chase?!" Isabella said. "Like MELISSA Chase?"

"He's Melissa's dad," Phineas explained.

'This is gonna be good!" Buford exclaimed, sitting back to watch.

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER ALERT! How will Mr. Chase fare under the pressure of a trial? Find out next time!**


	10. Father On Trial Part 2

**It's time for Mr. Chase to take the stand! Also...Milo's new friends from Middleton are about to make their appearance and make a difference in the jinx's life! ROLL IT!**

* * *

When we left off last time, Danville fire chief Richard Chase had just been brought in to the Jefferson County Middle School gym to take the stand and answer for what he's done to Milo.

"Uh, excuse me, just what is going on here?" Richard asked.

"Candace, would you care to enlighten him?" Stacy asked.

* * *

"Gladly," she cleared her throat. "The defendant is accused of harassment of a minor.."

"Look, if that IS true, I'm sure it was just a small misunderstanding! I'm a fireman, a person of authority and besides, I got a kid!"

"Yeah...about that. Another accusation, questioning his daughter's choices in friends, urging her to befriend some other kinds of people...we have spared her coming here today, luckily for you!"

"Ooooohhhhhh!" the jury said.

"What? I object, that is NOT true! I would never say something like that to a kid, in front of my daughter!"

"You wouldn't, huh?" Candace cleared her throat. "'Milo, you are the opposite of a rabbit's foot!' Those are YOUR words, are they NOT, sir?"

"Ooooh!"

"In front of your own DAUGHTER, you said this too, did you NOT, sir?!"

"Ooooh!"

"And you almost forbid Milo to ride in your fire truck even though that was his dream! YOU tried to halt a kid from fulfilling his dream!"

"OOOHHHH!"

Richard angrily turned around. "Will you all stop that?!"

"Don't tell US to stop this, pal," Buford said, standing up. "YOU told a KID he was worse than a rabbit's foot! A KID!" The rest of the jury began to boo and hiss and say things like, 'What kind of father are you! You said that in front of your kid!' Finally, Stacy banged her gavel.

"ORDER!" she called out. Once the room got quiet, she turned toward Richard. "Now, those ARE your words, are they NOT?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Middleton, Colorado - at the home of legendary teen hero Kim Possible...

"Danville, huh?" Kim's father, renowned rocket scientist James Timothy Possible Sr., asked.

"Yeah. A kid from that area tried to commit suicide earlier this week because he was being bullied due to his condition - EHML," Kim explained. This caught the attention of her mother - brain surgeon Dr. Ann Possible.

"I've heard of EHML - Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law condition. Causes chaotic events to happen around those afflicted. Happens only to the males in the bloodline of Edward A. Murphy."

One of Kim's cheerleader friends (and former rival), Bonnie Rockwaller, spoke up. "You know what I think, Mrs. Possible? It's absolutely absurd and unspeakable what happened to him! I watched Coop and Cami's video with Kim and from how we saw Milo - he was a sweet and caring guy. He should've been able to lead a normal life!"

"Agreed, Bonnie!" another cheerleader, Tara, responded. "Kim and Ron are right - no one deserves to be bullied, not even someone as sweet as Milo."

"We're with Tara here!" Kim's little brother, Jim, started.

"Milo didn't deserve this! He really needs new friends in his life and it's high time we all showed the world that even kids with special conditions can be loved, too!" Jim's twin brother, Tim, added.

This brought a smile to Dr. James T. Possible's face. "Well, what are we waiting for? Kids, get everything you need packed up - you're all going to Danville!"

* * *

Within the hour, the group got everything they needed packed up and prepared themselves for their trip to Danville. They would all be aboard Mr. Dr. Possible's experimental hypersonic jet - the Copernicus.

"Mr. Possible, has this been tested by an independent laboratory?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, there's still some bugs to work out, but rest assured that the Copernicus is perfectly safe! Jim and Tim will handle the controls."

"SWEET!" the Tweebs shouted out.

"Stay safe, you guys! Call me or your dad when you land!" Mrs. Possible said to Kim. "And boys...please put it on autopilot."

"Okay, mom!"

"Love you, mom and dad!" Kim said as the Copernicus took off. "Team Possible...time for our biggest mission yet."

* * *

Richard immediately got an 'Oh Crap!' look on his face when Stacey called him out on his own words. "Did YOU, a trusted FIREFIGHTER, a FATHER yourself, say to your daughter's own best friend that he couldn't ride on a fire truck, and you had to be talked out of it by said daughter?!"

"Look...I said...well, what I meant...look that was a misunderstanding...my words were taken out of turn.."

Candace stepped forward. "Gee, that's not what I hear. I heard that you sometimes encouraged your kid to find some new friends! I hear you actually called him a menace behind his back!"

"What kind of father are you?!" Baljeet said, standing up. "Parents are supposed to encourage and support!"

"If my own house was on fire, I'd rather roast marshmallows over it than have YOU anywhere near it!" Buford added.

"Look...look, I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Again, not what I heard!" Candace said. "You saying those things about a BOY...a boy who can't help it. A boy half your size!" More boos came from the jury. "A boy who loves fire engines as much as you!"

'I am in so much trouble...' Mr. Chase thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Possible had just made their way to Danville via her dad's experimental jet - the Copernicus. Kim and Ron were both holding separate petitions. "OK, you ready, Ronnie?"

"Born ready, KP," he assured her. "You got the petition to fire the security guard, and I got the one to fire the football coach."

"I cannot believe people of authority would join in on this bullying. I didn't think that was even allowed!"

"I may have been Queen Bee of Middleton High, but even I know it's not right for people of authority to bully others, especially kids!" Bonnie remarked.

Kim looked around. "OK, the girls and I will take this part, you and the Tweebs take that part!" She pointed to the football field.

"Roger!" He high-fived Kim. "Let's do it for Milo!"

Ron, Jim and Tim made their way over to the football field.

Kim, Bonnie and Tara then began to take some orange cones and set up a barricade by the curb that they knew was Elliot's square.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron and the Tweebs made their way to the football field. He saw that the football players were gathered on the bench and were waiting for the coach. Ron stood in front of them "Hey, guys?" He said.

"You all waiting here for that coach of yours, right?" Tim asked.

They nodded.

"Do you guys seriously like that guy? How he coaches? What he does? Especially in light of what just happened here three days ago?!" Jim added in.

Some of the players shrugged. Ron then spoke up, channeling his inner John F. Kennedy.

"Listen, fellas. I know that he's your coach and everything, but the way he treated Milo before, telling him he's a jinx, and saying he can't come to your football games, and making you write thank you letters to him? Yeah, well it ain't right! Don't you realize that makes you all seem like gutter rats?! Now, is THAT who you are? Yeah well if you stab another person in the back than yeah, that's who you are! No respect for another human being who has a problem that he can't control! Ya think he ASKED to be born like this?! He tries to live every day to the fullest sure. But don't you think he WANTED to attend some games?! Don't you think he wanted to go places with you? Was it really HIS fault that things happen around him? He think he does all of this on purpose?! And it isn't JUST about him! All over the place there are other kids with conditions too. Maybe not to his extreme, but there are other kids with problems who are shunned! And they don't have the optimism Milo tried to have! There are boys and girls who deserve to have friends, who deserve to play and be invited to things! Now we're not saying to ignore their conditions...all we're asking for is a fair deal! And that starts with recalling that coach of yours and kicking his butt out of this school! A man who treats a kid like that ain't a good role model and doesn't deserve the right to coach anything! So fellas, for the sake of every kid who's shunned, for the sake of any family member Milo has who might have this condition too, for the sake of Milo himself who's gone out of his way to be good and friendly to all of you! Please, sign this petition and throw down your helmets, and join in the strike! Strike until that coach is fired!"

After a few moments, Mort then stood up and threw down his helmet. "I'm with ya!" Ron shook his hand and gave him the petition to sign.

"Hey, if Mort's in than I'm in too!" Mabel said, throwing down her own helmet. "Strike!"

"Hey! My word before yours and I say STRIKE!" Came another player.

"Line up to sign this petition!" Ron said. "No games until we get a new coach!" One by one the players threw down their helmets, signed the petition and walked off the field.

"Follow me!" Ron said, leading them all to Kim, Bonnie and Tara.

* * *

**Team Possible has arrived and they're already making a difference! But will Milo come along and see it? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	11. Father On Trial Part 3

**And now for the 3rd and final part of Mr. Chase's trial. ROLL IT!**

* * *

While Kim and Tara continued to set up their barricade, Bonnie walked into the gym where the trial was still going on. She sat near the jury. "What's going on here?"

"They're putting the town firefighter on trial now," Isabella whispered.

"The firefighter?!" she asked. "Him too?!"

"Oh yeah, and here's an added twist, he's actually the dad of Milo's best friend!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah."

"It's about to be on!" Cami added.

* * *

"Oh, I just thought of a new petition here!"

"New petition?!"

"Yeah, me and my friends are making up petitions to get that security guard and that football coach fired and it looks like we might have another one!"

"Yeah? Can I see that petition?" Phineas asked. Bonnie handed over her copy.

"This is the one to get that security guard fired."

"I'm signing!" Phineas said, taking out a pen.

"I'm after you," Isabella said.

"Pass it down," Cami said.

* * *

"And furthermore," Candace said, finishing up her statement, "He tried to commit suicide only three days ago, were you aware of that?"

"Of course I was, I was there! I helped get him to the hospital!"

"After your daughter and her other friends saved him! And yet I bet if your daughter announced her engagement to him you wouldn't give them your blessing!"

"Hey, they're only 13!"

"Hypothetically, sir. Hypothetically! IF she announced her engagement to him when she grows up, would you walk her down the aisle?! Would you...or wouldn't you? What would your late wife say if she saw you treat someone your only child values so much like this?"

Richard gave a deep sigh. "Personally...I don't think she'd be too proud of me. And I don't think my parents would, either. They always told me no one should be treated differently, regardless of what special conditions they may have. I feel like I've failed not only my wife, but them as well. It was after Milo saved us that I realized he and I aren't that different. We both deal with unpredictable elements - me with fire and him with Murphy's law. I lead my crew into dangerous situations every day, protecting and saving the lives of all of Danville while he's basically a human Swiss Army Knife. Whatever he needs to handle chaos, he has it in his backpack. I've never met a guy as prepared as Milo is and if he and Melissa were to tie the knot right now...I would no doubt give Milo my blessing. Not only is he Melissa's best friend, but he's part of the family," the fireman/paramedic said, sobbing into the witness stand. Then, he walked out of the school towards Danville General to catch up with Milo and Melissa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim and Tara were finishing putting up the blockade just as a number of students were talking by. "Hey!" one of them cried out aloud.

"Aren't you..."

Kim smiled. "Yeah, I am. Hello."

"But...what are you doing here?!"

"Well, I'm glad you asked." she took out her petition. "My friend Tara and I have something we want to talk over with you, if we may?"

"Yes...oh of course, Kim Possible, definitely.." the kids all said, flustered. Kim smiled.

"Are you aware of Milo Murphy? The one who tried to commit suicide about three days ago?" A lot of the kids get somber and lowered their heads, answering Kim's question for her.

* * *

"Kim and I saw Coop and Cami's video about Milo's condition and how he was bullied for causing chaos around him. They treated him horribly. No one except Melissa and Zack would be his friends. The other kids banned him from everywhere out of fear and that's not right!"

"There were even people in positions of authority: Firemen, crossing guards...even a teacher and a head football coach that hated him! As Tara said, that's not right! No kid deserves that kind of treatment. Because of this bullying, Milo was driven off the edge and nearly killed himself. It's time we all took a stand against bullying and bring Justice For Milo!"

"YEAH! JUSTICE FOR MILO!" The kids cheered.

"But what can we do?" A little boy, no more than 9 years old, asked.

"First thing you guys can do is to sign and spread these petitions to get crossing guard Elliott Decker ousted," Tara began. "Kim and I have reason to believe he's the root of what went down with Milo," the platinum blonde cheerleader explained.

"Ron's already handling the head football coach, so no need to worry about him. After that, we'll rally Danville with a 'Justice For Milo' event...and I think I know just the duo that can help us!" Kim told the kids as they all signed the petition, referring to Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Unknown to Team Possible, another crew of Milo's new friends were on their way from San Francisco.

"You sure about this, Hiro? What if this kid's condition nails us?" Wasabi asked teen genius Hiro Hamada.

"Relax, Wasabi. Milo's a sweet kid. I'm sure he doesn't mean to cause what he causes. Remember, he can't control it."

"Hiro's right. He was born with the Murphy's law hex. How he was able to live with it for this long baffles me," another one of Hiro's friends, GoGo Tomago, quipped.

"Tadashi said he wanted to help people. Think of this as a way of carrying on my brother's legacy."

"Tadashi would be proud of you, Hiro," Baymax remarked.

'This one's for you, big bro,' Hiro thought to himself as him and his friends arrived in Danville.

* * *

**Let's welcome the Big Hero 6 crew to Danville! Kim's got reinforcements on the way and coming up...Mr. Chase arrives at the hospital to see the surprise of his life - Milo and Melissa as boyfriend and girlfriend! Also, Chad gets put on trial plus...Phineas and Ferb join forces with the Tweebs and Hiro to put on a major event in support of Milo! SEE YA THEN!**


	12. Old Friends Meet New Friends

**As Milo's recovery continues, old friends are about to meet some new ones as the rallies for Milo begin! ROLL IT!**

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kim said, getting signature after signature. "Now as you can see we got a barricade set up here, this I believe is the square Decker is assigned. Until he gets fired we're asking people to not use this corner, go over there and cross at the next one. Tara will show you where it is. Just be careful, OK?" Tara lead the kids to the next corner.

Bonnie ran out of the gym and hurried to catch up with Kim. "Hey Kim, look at the signatures I got for my petition so far!"

"Hey, great! Where did you get these?"

"From in there," she pointed to the gym. "They're having a mock trial in there for the people who've been bulling Milo! They just got done grilling a fireman!"

"A fireman?"

"Oh, it was beautiful! It turns out he was Milo's best friend's father as well! And he wasn't too thrilled with his daughter being pals with him. Oh they let him have it, he went out of here with his tail between his legs! How many signatures have you gotten so far?"

"Quite a lot," Kim said, showing her own petition. "Are Phineas and Ferb in there?"

"Yeah, they're on the jury. They were one of the first ones to sign."

"Good, I need to talk to them about something important. Is the trial still going on?"

"They're getting ready for the next one. Should be a good one, some nutty kid who thought his teacher was a vampire!"

"What?!" Kim said holding in laughter.

"Yeah, I don't wanna miss this! But if we hurry we can talk to them before they start."

"OK. Hey, Tara! Take over for me, will ya?" Tara nodded. The twins came over to Kim.

"Hey, Kim, check out the signatures! We got the whole football team out on strike!" Jim pointed to where the football field was where Ron was leading the team up and down chanting 'STRIKE! STRIKE!'

"Beautiful!" Kim smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile the gang from San Francisco just arrived in Danville. When they got their luggage and left the airport, they looked around.

"So, this is Danville? Nice place," GoGo said. "Really pretty."

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Wasabi asked.

"Let's go to the hospital and introduce ourselves to Milo," Hiro suggested. "After all, we came here to give him our letter and so we can all be friends to him. It starts with meeting him." he turned to Baymax. "Baymax, can you give us directions to Danville General Hospital?"

"Absolutely."

"GoGo, hail a cab."

* * *

As Kim and Bonnie entered the gym, Zack turned around...and his eyes grew wide as saucers. "Huh...what the...is that...Kim Possible?"

Kim walked over and say down next to Phineas and Ferb. "Hey," she said.

Phineas turned around. "Hi Kim, how's it going?"

"Great. Hey Phineas, I wonder if I might talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, we got a few minutes."

Zack then made his way over. "Excuse me...are you..."

"Yep, she is!" Phineas said proudly. "Zack Underwood, this is my good friend Kim Possible. Kim, this is Zack Underwood, one of Milo's best friends."

* * *

Back at Danville General Hospital, Richard Chase made his way over to the room where Milo was staying. He quickly knocked on the door in case Milo may be sleeping. "Milo? You awake, Little Buddy?"

"Mr. Chase?"

"Yeah. Have ya got time for a heart-to-heart with an old pal?"

"Sure, come on in."

"Dad?" Melissa's voice came.

"Oh. Hi, sweetheart! Didn't know you were still here," he said, opening the door and stepping inside.

"I haven't left Milo's side since he got here. Oh, and dad...I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it, Melissa?"

Melissa smiled, holding Milo close. "Milo and I...we're boyfriend and girlfriend now."

* * *

This brought tears of joy to Mr. Chase's eyes. "I always knew this day would come. My daughter...dating her best friend..." he said to himself, not knowing that Mrs. Murphy was right there. "You too, Mrs. Murphy?"

"Yeah. Milo and Melissa have always been there for each other. They've always picked each other up and have always had each other's backs. Now...they're boyfriend and girlfriend...I felt like it was only a matter of time until they confessed. Melissa told me when she saw Milo in that bathtub, something inside her snapped. She had to do everything she could to save Milo because she wanted him to know how she truly felt about him."

Amanda nodded. "I remember how freaked out Melissa was. If I was in Melissa's shoes, I would've done the same. I would've confessed right then and there."

Mr. Chase smiled and sat down next to Milo. "Milo, I just went through the worst experience of my life. Everyone in your school grilled me about what I did to bully you. It made me realize something."

"What's that, Mr. Chase?"

"Made me realize that I've been a complete jerk to you ever since you and Melissa became friends. It's like I said after the fire truck mishap - You and I aren't that much different. We both face unpredictable elements - you with Murphy's law and me with fire. How we handle the chaos, however, differs. You have that backpack of endless supplies. You're a human Swiss Army Knife! Me...I just have a team of my fellow firefighters. To be honest, I was actually a little jealous of you and your backpack. If only I was as smart and as resourceful as you, perhaps all of this could've been avoided. Can you ever forgive me, Milo?"

"Already done, Mr. Chase," Milo said, hugging his girlfriend's father.

"Thanks, Milo. Get well soon, okay?"

"Will do, Mr. Chase."

"And for what it's worth...I think you and Melissa make a wonderful couple. And when you two do decide to announce your engagement...I want to be there to see it. Let's not forget who'll be walking your girl down the aisle, Milo!"

"DAD! Too soon! Let's just get through high school first!" Melissa said, embarrassed.

"Agreed, 'Liss!" Milo added in.

* * *

"Ah. I just like messing with you two! Oh, by the way...I had a little bit of a run in with someone you idolized as a little girl, Melissa. A certain teen hero..." Mr. Chase hinted.

"Does my dad mean that he met..."

"...KIM POSSIBLE HERSELF?!" Amanda finished.

* * *

**Why, yes...yes he does! Next chapter: Kim's plan takes shape with a little help from 2 pairs of inventive brothers! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	13. Enter Big Hero 6

**I'm back, everyone! Now Milo's recovery really begins! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Richard came over and hugged his daughter. "You were right the whole time, honey. I'm a jerk."

"Don't say that, dad" Melissa said, hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the world's biggest jerk," he sighed. "There's no fool like an old fool, honey," he cupped her face. "But I just want you to know that no matter what you and Milo decide in the future, I'll be right there supporting you, OK?"

"OK, Dad."

"And Milo, I really am sorry for the way I acted before. So, just to make up, when you get out of here...how would ya like to come to the firehouse and I'll give ya a tour of all the old fire trucks there?"

"No way! Really?!"

"Us fire engine boys, we gotta stick together," he gave him a one armed hug.

"Thanks, Mr, Chase, and I'll be super careful and I'll load up my backpack with extra things in it to be super prepared."

"I got no doubt you will."

"Anyway...Kim Possible herself is in Danville, Dad?!" Melissa exclaimed.

"No way!" Milo cried out.

* * *

"Only got a glimpse of her as I was going out to see you," he explained. "I saw her talking to your friends Phineas and Ferb. She was saying something about a petition and how she needs their help with something."

"She...is...my IDOL, Dad!" Melissa exclaimed. "I've followed her crime-fighting career since I was 6 years old! Milo and I even wanted to go as Ron and Kim for Halloween...but you wouldn't let us."

"But once Milo gets out of here...you and him can spend this Halloween in whatever costumes you like."

Melissa turned to her new boyfriend. "Milo...get your Rufus plush ready. This Halloween, we're going as one of the world's cutest couples..."

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?"

"You got it, buck-o!" Melissa confirmed, pecking Milo on the cheek.

* * *

Amanda's phone rang just then. She stood up, "Excuse me," and went out of the room. She picked it up in the hallway. "Zack?"

"Amanda! You'll never guess who's here!"

"Kim Possible?!"

"How'd you know?"

"Mr. Chase is here and he told me he saw her as he was going out! Zack, is she really there?!"

"In the flesh! I even got to meet her!"

"Oh, Melissa and Milo are going to be so jealous!"

"Not really, I told her how much Milo and Melissa loved her and she's gonna come over later to surprise them both!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and actually Milo is the reason she's here! She heard about what happened to Milo and she and Ron want to plan an event to bring Danville together in honor of Milo to help him get through this! I told her you could help to organize it, and she said to bring you! Get over here quick! But not a word to Milo why, it's a surprise for him"

"I'll be right there to help!"

* * *

Hiro and his friends arrived at the entrance to the hospital. Wasabi stared at the entrance. "You sure we're gonna be OK?"

GoGo looked at him, fed up. "If all you're gonna do is whine about this, you can just stay out here!"

"No, I'll go."

"Wasabi, we understand you have an aversion to these places, but Milo's a nice guy and it's because of attitudes like that that helped contribute to his suicide attempt." Fred told his freaked out friend.

"We have to show him that suicide is never the answer and there are people out there that care about him despite what he was born with," Honey Lemon said.

"And he's braver than he thinks he is," Gogo said. "I'd vouch for that...because I've had that same experience myself. I've been bullied, felt alone and scared, once thought about killing myself..." she said, turning to Hiro. "But then I met Tadashi, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred and later...you, Hiro. You guys showed me true friendship. You showed me that suicide is never the answer. Now it's our turn to do the same for Milo."

"Come on, guys. I'm eager to meet him!" Honey Lemon exclaimed.

* * *

Back inside Danville General Hospital...

Richard looked at the doorway to the room and saw Brigette staring at the kids with tears in her eyes. he went over and offered her a tissue. "You OK?"

"Yes," she said. "It's just that...well...I guess I'm just wondering where all the time went. I mean..I know he's 13 and he'll be 14 sooner then we think. But...it's just...he's my baby. I can still remember when he was just 6 and Martin and I were taking him to school for the first time. He was so cute with his backpack we made sure to load with everything."

"Can't believe he had it even then."

His babysitter Veronica gave it to us. It's always been a godsend, just like she was," Brigitte sighed. "It seemed like only yesterday, and now here he is with a girlfriend...and I couldn't think of anyone better than Melissa."

"I know," Richard said. "I can still remember when Melissa was born. Before Kelly got the cancer. She was so happy, holding baby Melissa in her arms in the hospital. She said to me, 'Isn't she beautiful, Rich?' and I said, 'That's because she looks just like you, Sweetheart.'" he stared. "We all knew Melissa was gonna look like her. I always said she's the living picture of Kelly."

"Where does the time go?"

"I know."

Trying to lighten the mood, he turned slyly to her. "So, should we start saving up some extra rice now?" Brigitte lightly punched him on the shoulder.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, then and Dakota came in. "Hey, Milo," he greeted. "Great to see ya awake."

"Hey, Dakota! How are you?"

"Pretty good. How are you doing, kiddo?"

"Much better, thanks."

"That's great. Oh, by the way there are some people here who wanna see ya," he gestured behind him and Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred came in.

* * *

"Hey, Milo!" Hiro greeted.

"Hey. Aren't you guys...Big Hero 6?"

* * *

**Big Hero 6 has arrived and one of them has a story to share with Milo! Will GoGo's shared experience make a difference in Milo's life? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	14. Heroes Unite!

**Welcome to Chapter 14! Here, we meet Big Hero 6 - 2 of them set off against the principal of JCMS to give her what for! ROLL IT!**

* * *

We pick things up at Danville General, where Hiro Hamada and crew have just met 13 year old Milo Murphy.

"Aren't you guys...Big Hero 6?" Milo asked.

"I heard you guys stopped San Francisco from being destroyed by a monster tidal wave a few months ago! It was all over the news!" Amanda called out.

Hiro chuckled. "Yeah...that's us. Name's Hiro Hamada. Brought my friends - Honey Lemon, Fred Fredrickson, GoGo Tomago and Wasabi...he once spilled Wasabi on himself and the name stuck. Go figure."

"I guess that was Murphy's law rearing its hide...which is strange because usually it does that whenever I'm around," Milo said, chuckling.

"So, Milo...I heard some people were saying some pretty mean things about you," Honey Lemon said.

Milo talked about everything that's happened to him - the runaway train incident, people calling him a plague, a curse...even a walking disaster magnet.

* * *

GoGo then stood up, unable to believe what the principal had said. "Did she REALLY say that?" she asked, silently enraged. "Walking Disaster Magnet?!"

"I don't know if she knew I was listening," Milo said, quickly. After all, we were all on that yacht and she might not have been aware of the fact that I was there.."

GoGo had heard enough. She smiled sweetly at Milo. "Excuse me, Milo, I have to go see someone important. I'll be right back," she patted Milo's shoulder. "You hang in there, OK? And remember, you're a great guy. despite what several people may say. I'll be back soon." Fred looked at her questioningly and followed her.

"GoGo?" he asked as she left the room. "What are you gonna do?"

"What am I gonna do? I'm gonna go tell that Principal what for, THAT'S what I'm gonna do!"

"Uh, GoGo, she's a principal..." he said, taking her hand.

"Oh hell," she said, snatching her hand back. "I think she needs a little lesson in manners right now!"

* * *

When they reached the school, they walked past the trial where Chad was about to take the stand and went to the office. GoGo and Fred angrily knocked on the door, waiting for the affirmative to come in.

GoGo swung open the door. "Are you the Principal of this school?"

Milder looked up. "Yes."

GoGo and Fred came in and she slammed the door shut. "Well, you are JUST the person I want to see!"

"May I help you?"

"Why, you don't seem to help your own students!"

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what this means!"

"We just came back from seeing Milo in the hospital," Fred explained.

"Oh, how is he doing?"

"Oh, NOW you're so concerned for him? NOW you care about him?! Where was all of this before, huh? Where?! How could you let that security guard and that football coach treat an innocent boy like they did?! And then call him a walking disaster magnet yourself?! It's no wonder he attempted suicide three days ago!"

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened, and believe me I do feel terrible about it.."

"Yeah, well you didn't seem to before! Letting that coach ban him from games, calling him that name in front of him! What kind of a principal are you that you let them do these things?!"

"Now you listen here! What did you want me to do, evacuate the school?!"

"Maybe get rid of those two creeps for a start," Fred said.

"I can't control what they say or do outside of my facility..."

"How DARE you let them treat him like this!" GoGo said. "He's a 13 year old kid! A 13 year old who nearly didn't make it to 14 because of this!" They were interrupted by loud yelling outside.

* * *

"What on EARTH'S going on out there?!" Milder said, opening the window and seeing the football team marching outside. "What's happening out there? Mort, come over here! What on Earth is all this ruckus about, why isn't the football team out there?"

"I'm afraid you got no more football team, Principal Milder," Ron said coming over. "They're all on strike."

"Wow, looks like the coach's stunts really broke up that team!" Fred snapped

"Which is what you all deserve," GoGo said angrily. "That boy is a sweet 13 year old kid. We just got back from seeing him and he's doing pretty well despite all the hell that this school has put him through! And you just let this happen!"

"Look! You wanna blame someone, blame the school board! They blew the money for the budget on that yacht and we have to watch ourselves and our pennies, and the damage that Milo..."

"WHAT ABOUT MILO?!" GoGo demanded. Fred put his hand on her shoulder silently telling her to calm down. "You gonna blame him for every damn thing you or this school does?! He's only 13!"

"I know and I'm aware and I don't mean to, but you have to understand.."

"ME understand?! Looks to me like the patient is running the clinic here! You had no right to just ignore those people who were doing this to Milo and you had no right to say things about him! Don't you think he's a person?! Don't you think he has feelings?!" There was a knock on the door just then. Fred went to answer it and Kim came in quietly.

* * *

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt..." she said. "Are you the Principal of this establishment?"

"Unfortunately," GoGo snapped.

Kim came over and held out her hand. "Allow me to introduce myself - Kimberly Possible," she shook her hand. "I'd like to talk to you for a few moments, please?"

"Sit down," Principal Milder said, gesturing to a chair. Kim sat down while GoGo and Fred stood in the corner. "I've heard a lot about you, Ms. Possible. You saved us all from a worldwide robot invasion last year."

"Fred...is that really her? Is that really Kim Possible herself?" GoGo whispered to Fred.

"I think it is!" Fred whispered back.

* * *

"So, what can I do you for, Ms. Possible?" Principal Milder asked.

"Well, as you no doubt are aware, Milo Murphy attempted suicide three days ago and we have reason to believe that the coach of the football team as well as one of your crossing guards - Elliott Decker - are part of what made Milo try such a stunt."

"Is that why the football players are on strike?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend Ron Stoppable and my twin brothers - Jim and Tim - rallied the team to go on strike until the coach is replaced. As for Decker, myself along with my cheer squad friends - Bonnie Rockwaller and Tara Queen - blocked off Elliott's section until he gets replaced."

"That's why the kids from Trystate Elementary have been crossing near here."

"That's why, Principal Milder. And to help facilitate the process, my friends and I have drawn up these petitions to get both Decker and Mitchell replaced," Kim explained as she showed Principal Milder the petitions.

"I see. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Ms. Possible. I'll get to work on replacing Mitchell as head coach of the football team post-haste, but he will retain his Health and PE teaching position. As for Decker, he will be subject to administrative review before I make any further action. But once again, thank you for bringing this to my attention and for your thoroughness and approach to the situation."

* * *

"It's no big!" Kim chimed as she turned to GoGo and Fred. "What's wrong, you two? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"You...YOU'RE KIM POSSIBLE!" Fred called out.

"YOU SAVED THE WORLD FROM A GLOBAL ROBOT ATTACK!" GoGo added.

"That would be me!" Kim affirmed. "How's Milo doing?"

"He's recovering, but we're getting to the root of the problem - the corruption here at the school," GoGo said to Kim.

"Then why don't my friends and I help? I'm sure Milo would love it if he knew that there are people out there looking out for him."

"You can count me in!" GoGo said.

"Same here!" Fred responded. "Let's head back to where Milo is - Hiro, Honey Lemon and Wasabi are there and I'm sure they'd love to meet you!"

Kim rounded up her friends and set off with GoGo and Fred to check in on Milo.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Danville General...

"So that's why I did it..." Milo said to his new friends from San Francisco, telling them the story of what led him to attempt suicide.

"Milo, you shouldn't let one accident rule your whole life," Honey Lemon told the jinx.

"Honey Lemon is right," Hiro began. "When I lost my older brother Tadashi, I admit...I was a hollow shell of my former self. But when I got into SFIT and met Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and GoGo, their presence showed me that I shouldn't let the loss of my brother wreck my life."

"Hiro, we felt the same way..." Wasabi told the teen genius. "Tadashi was our friend. He challenged us and kept us all grounded, but more importantly...he knew how to balance school with the real world. Now that you're at SFIT, Hiro...it's like Tadashi is still with us."

It was like what Hiro said in his letter - he had been made fun of because of his age and because he was an orphan, but he made the most of it and he made up for it with his smarts. That's what got him into a prestigious technical institute. This brought a smile to Milo's face. Hiro didn't let the death of his older brother bring him down and he shouldn't let one major Murphy's law-fueled mishap do the same. This was when GoGo and Fred returned.

* * *

"We're back, guys!" Fred called out.

"And we gave that principal what for!" GoGo said with a snarky smile on her face. "Oh...and we brought along some new friends, including one Milo's girlfriend might take particular interest in..."

GoGo stood aside as in walked...

"KIM POSSIBLE?!" Melissa and Amanda exclaimed.

* * *

**That's right, ladies! KP HAS ARRIVED! We'll see more of her and Team Possible...NEXT TIME!**


	15. A KIM Possible Endeavor

**Here we go with the next chapter of 'You Are Loved'! This time, the plans for the Milo rally are put into motion...with a little help from Melissa's idol!**

* * *

Melissa's eyes grew as wide as saucers at the mere presence of her idol right in front of her, for the first time in her life being completely speechless. "K...K...Kim...Kim Possible...you...I...me..I..."

"She says 'hi'," Honey Lemon translated, amused.

"Nice to meet you...Melissa, right?" Kim asked, shaking her hand.

"Uh huh," she said, still in shock as Kim shook her hand.

Kim smiled at her and turned to Milo. "Hi, Milo."

* * *

"Wow, Kim Possible?! Ron Stoppable? Here?!"

"It's quite a day for you, Buddy, isn't it?" Dakota said, as amused as Honey Lemon.

"In the flesh," Ron said. "Nice to finally meet you. Hopefully we're not interrupting anything," he looked at Big Hero 6 scattered around the room.

"No, you're not," Hiro said.

"Wow! I...I didn't know you guys were in town! Oh, this is my sister, Sara and my friend, Amanda."

Sara stood up and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you both. My brother and Melissa are HUGE fans of yours...mostly Melissa as you no doubt can tell." Melissa was still staring in a state of shock.

"It's so nice to meet you," Amanda said, shaking Kim's hand.

"You're Amanda, right?"

"Si!"

"Well, your friend Zack recommended you. He said you could be a big help to Ron and me," Kim looked over and saw that Ron was already distracting Milo by engaging in a conversation with him. She gestured for Amanda to follow her out into the hallway, glancing behind her she saw that Melissa was still staring at her admiringly and she gestured for her to join her too.

* * *

When they were outside she turned to Amanda. "Amanda, we understand from Zack that you're quite a planner. "

"You kidding?" Melissa said, finally finding her voice. "Organization is her middle name!"

"Great! That's just what I want to hear. Ron and I are here not to only to try to get that security guard and football coach fired, we want to organize a rally in Danville in honor of Milo! We want help stamp out all the bullying and misunderstanding that lead Milo to this and also to show Milo how much people care! And we're hoping your organizational skills can help us, Amanda."

"Say no more, I will be honored to help you out!"

"Thank you, Amanda. And Melissa, as Milo's best friend you can help us out too, by letting us know things like Milo's favorite colors, what he likes the best, what kind of music he likes. This event is in honor of him."

"I'd love to help."

"But this is a surprise for Milo, so not a word to him, OK?"

"You got it, Kim!" Melissa and Amanda said in unison.

"Can you believe this, Amanda? We are in the presence of teen hero Kim Possible! I am flipping out right now!" Melissa squealed in a fan girl tone to the Latina.

"Big fan?"

"HUGE fan! I know her moves, her catchphrases, even got knock-offs of some of her outfits at Forever 21!"

"I could tell by how Milo reacted when he saw you dressed as Kim."

* * *

Back with Milo...

"I never knew how rough you had it, Ron," Milo said, hearing Ron tell him how he was bullied by everyone other than Monique and Kim.

"I just shrugged it off and went about my life. Besides, I had the sweetest, smartest girl I know by my side - my best friend and now wonderful girlfriend, Kim Possible..."

"Not to mention your naked mole rat friend! Speaking of which, where is that little rascal?" Milo asked.

"He's in my pocket. Rufus! There's someone here who wants to see you!" Ron called out. Out from his pocket came Rufus! At the sight of a fellow animal, Diogee popped up and barked.

"There you are! Hey, Rufus!"

Diogee high-pawed Rufus as the little naked mole rat scurried up Milo's sweater vest and popped up on his head.

"Rufus, you are one wild rodent!"

Seeing Milo play around with Rufus made Ron think 'Milo's such a great guy...he reminds me a lot of myself - someone who lives by my code: 'Never Be Normal'.'

Ron smiled "Hey, Milo. Before KP and I got here, we stopped at Bueno Nacho and got you and your friends a little something to eat," Ron said as he pulled out a large bag. In it were his greatest creations - Nacos.

"Nacho meets Taco - meet the Naco!"

* * *

This got the attention of the girls - Melissa, Amanda and Kim - from across the hall.

"I heard Nacos!" Kim called out.

"What's a Naco, Kim?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, what's a Naco?" Amanda reiterated.

Kim smiled. "You girls are in for a special treat. The Naco is Ron's greatest creation."

"NACOS FOR EVERYONE!" Ron called out.

* * *

As Ron handed out the Nacos to not just Kim, Melissa, Amanda and Milo, but also to Big Hero 6, Kim looked at Milo and Melissa and got to thinking - 'Those two...Milo and Melissa...Melissa reminds me so much of me at that age: Spunky, snarky, same take no prisoners attitude, stays calm under pressure. Milo - he's definitely Ron reincarnated - brings chaos where ever he goes, loyal friend to all and he keeps others grounded, much like Ron does with me. Could they be the next Team Possible?'

Kim then turned to Melissa and Amanda. "Remember, girls...not one word of what we have planned for Milo."

"You got it, KP!" Melissa and Amanda called out.

* * *

**What do Kim, Melissa and Amanda have planned for Milo? We'll just have to wait and see! Next time: the vampire conspiracy theorist - Chad - gets put on the stand! See ya then and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	16. Trial Of The Vampire Hunter

**Time for Chad The Vampire Hunter to go to trial! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Back inside Jefferson County Middle School, the final litigant was about to be called in.

"Bailiff Flynn, call in our next litigant, please," Stacy called out.

"We have the case of Jefferson County Middle School vs. Chad Van Coff," Candace proclaimed as Chad took the stand. "The defense is accused of attempted 1st degree murder, attempted 1st degree manslaughter and harassment of a minor."

Chad was shocked. "Is this about Milo's suicide? I never bullied the guy!"

Candace snickered. "Oh really? That's not what my records show!"

* * *

"Who will be first to testify against this man?" Stacy asked.

"I WILL!" Zack called out.

"Zack, go ahead."

"Thank you, your honor. Chad's always been a nice guy, but he's a conspiracy theorist. He thinks our history teacher, Mr. Kyle Drako, is a vampire! He was even one of the ones that ducked under the tables in Ms. Murawski's science class when we did the egg drop project! Trust me when I say this, everyone...Chad Van Coff contributed to Milo's near-suicide! Chad, Bradley, Coach Mitchell, Elliott...THEY'RE ALL TO BLAME AND THEY DESERVE WHAT'S COMING TO THEM! WE NEARLY LOST A FRIEND THREE DAYS AGO BECAUSE OF THEIR GROSS MISCONDUCT! So what if Milo brings chaos where ever he goes? He's a great friend to all and he deserves better! Now, if you'll excuse me...someone's waiting for me at the hospital."

Sara testified soon after and after her testimony, she walked off to join Zack and visit Milo at the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, all throughout the trial, two figures were seen at the topmost bleachers, mainly unnoticed by the others. At first glance it looked like an ordinary mother and daughter, but unknown to almost everyone there those were their disguises. The daughter in particular was sitting very close to her mother, who had her arm comfortingly around her.

"Mother?" the girl said, "I don't like this at all. Why are all these people being accused of doing to many horrible things to Milo?"

"Because my daughter, these people are all somewhat responsible for what happened to him."

"But why, my Mother? Why did that happen to Milo? He did nothing to deserve that! He helped everyone on our home! He helped ME! He saved me, my Mother! If it wasn't for him I would have still been trapped in that sphere!"

"I know, My Daughter." her mother said, bringing her closer. "The thing is, unlike what happened to you, humans can't form an orb around themselves. So to them he was more dangerous then IN danger."

"But he's anything but dangerous, my mother! He was our friend! He's our hero! He saved us!" she looked down. "Why did these people not understand? Why did they wish to hurt him? It makes me want to cry."

"Do not cry, my daughter. You will not be able to hold your disguise if you do," her mother looked out at the trial. "We will have our vengeance, do not fear. So weep no more. Once we find that Coach and that Decker man, we will bring them on the ship and give them such a sound torturing the likes of which have never been seen. Then I hope you will be satisfied."

"May we go and see him, Mother?"

"In a little while. We must wait until a lot of the other people in there have gone. We do not wish to scare them," the disguised mother then pulled out her communicator. "Loab and Khone!"

* * *

"Yes, your Majesty?" the duo in question asked through their communicators.

"We will soon prepare to take the guilty ones on board the ship. Make ready the torture devices, and all hands on deck!"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Mother, is that not our friend Cavendish down there?"

"Oh, I do believe it is."

"May we say hello to him, my Mother?"

"Not right now, my Dear he won't recognize you. Wait until we are alone."

The disguised Queen drew her daughter closer to her. "My Mother, will all these people suffer?"

* * *

"No, my Daughter. Some of them WILL be spared." She pointed to Phineas and Ferb. Her daughter nodded. She then pointed to Candace and Stacey. Her daughter nodded. Her mother then stood up and peered out the window, seeing Amanda talking to Mort. She pointed to them both and her daughter nodded.

"That girl out there? What's her name?"

"Amanda."

"She looks nice, Mother. May I go talk to her?"

"In a little while, my daughter. We don't want to lose our disguises just yet. She might not have heard of us or might not understand. We must not scare her."

"Mother! Look!" She pointed. Elliot and Coach Nolan were walking out of the school. "Do we make our moves now, My Mother?"

"Yes, let us go now," she got out the communicator. "Make ready the beam! We're about to bring them on board."

Elliot and Nolan were walking down the quad...only to find their path blocked by the disguised Octalians.

* * *

"Well, well, well, who have WE here?" The Queen asked.

"Look Lady, we had kinda a rough day here, we gotta leave."

"Oh, you don't have tp just yet! Coach Nolan, right? I wonder if I may speak to you for a moment?" She grabbed his arm before he could protest and he gasped at her strength.

"And you too, Mr. Safety Czar," her daughter said, grabbing Elliot and taking his sign, which she proceeded to crush in half. Elliot gasped that a kid could do that.

"Wha...wha...you ain't no kid!"

She smirked. "How observant." With a nod to her mother they shed their disguises.

"Wha...ha...ALIENS!"

"What do you want?!"

"Much," the Queen said.

Elliott looked at her daughter. "Who are you?"

"Orgaluth. And I'm your worst nightmare!"

Elliott and Coach Mitchell were quickly beamed aboard the Octalian ship, not knowing the kind of trouble that they were about to be in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amanda and Mort had met up with Sara and Zack at Danville General, discussing plans for Milo's event with Kim and Melissa.

"Kim, I know a certain group that would be perfect for our special event..." Amanda hinted.

"And the lead singer...is Milo's uncle," Melissa told Kim. "Got his number on speed-dial," the curly-haired ginger added, making the call. "Danny, it's Melissa - yes, it's true...Milo and I finally hooked up. He's doing much better now, thanks for asking. Listen, Danny...I think Milo would love it if you and your group, Love Handel, would play at a special event we're planning for him. Could you imagine the look on his face when he sees you on stage?"

Melissa smiled when she heard the confirmation.

"You rock, Danny! Milo's gonna be so thrilled! Remember, not a word of this to Milo! We want this to be a surprise! Talk later, 'kay? Okay, thanks!"

Melissa smiled as she hung up. Kim, Zack and Amanda's jaws dropped to the floor.

* * *

"You mean to tell us that Milo's uncle is lead singer of Love Handel?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Melissa, we had no idea!" Amanda added in.

"Apparently you and Sara knew and never had the gall to tell us!" Zack fumed.

"Milo wanted to keep it a secret," Melissa explained. "Okay, we got Love Handel set to perform. Phineas and Ferb are handling rides. Amanda, have you secured a location?"

"Kim and I both secured Jefferson G. County Field - recently fixed, by the way."

"As you are so prone to saying, Kim...SPANKIN'! Milo's gonna love it!"

"Speaking of which, where is the little rascal?"

* * *

My guess...in the Murphy Suite with Ron playing 'MLB 19: The Show'! Milo was playing as his New York Yankees while Ron was playing as the Colorado Rockies.

"Again, Milo? You're good!"

"I've had plenty of practice taking down Zack and Melissa. Oddly enough, Melissa's the only one who's given me a challenge at this game."

"I can tell! You know the Yankees better than any team in the league! So...what do you think KP and the others are planning for you, Milo?"

"I don't know...but I can't wait to find out!"

"Neither can we, Milo!" Hiro said.

"Whatever it is, I have a feeling it'll be super awesome!" Honey Lemon beamed.

"Milo, always remember that we'll always be there for you and that you are loved...don't let anyone say otherwise," GoGo added in.

Milo smiled as he hugged Diogee, eagerly awaiting what was in store for him the next day.

* * *

**What will be in store for Milo tomorrow? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	17. Return of the Octalians

**Time for Chapter 17! Here, Milo has some help from some extra terrestrial friends! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Stacy banged her gavel as Chad was lead off to the side by Candace. "All right, I believe the ones who were the most guilty have been tried. Now let the jury retire to the conference room to deliberate and reach their verdicts." Stacy called out as Phineas, Ferb, their friends and the JCMS cheer squad headed for the teacher's lounge for deliberations.

* * *

"So...we're all in agreement that Elliot Decker is guilty, correct?" Phineas asked. His friends and brother nodded in agreement.

"Agreed," said his girlfriend Isabella. "Next up - Nolan Mitchell. From what the defense stated, it appears he has repented. Not guilty, I guess."

"How about Bradley Nicholson?" Jeremy asked. Everyone in the teacher's lounge conference room got a mean look on their face before proudly proclaiming...

"GUILTY!"

"Okay...that settles that one."

* * *

Meanwhile up on the Octalian ship, Orguluth and her mother had dragged Elliot and Nolan down into the barrel of the ship. "Wh...what are you gonna be doing with us?" Nolan asked.

"It doesn't matter, you won't remember it anyway by the time we're done," her mother said. "Loab and Khone!" They came up to her. "Prepare the standard torture devices for our dear friends here!"

"Yes, your Highness."

The Queen looked to her right and found a familiar face. "Oh, hello, Cavendish, how are you?"

"Hello, your highness," he said, taking off his hat in a proper English bow. "Hope you don't mind me stowing away. I just had to see this for myself."

"You are always welcome here, my dear friend."

Orguluth looked upon the stop sign the had crushed and turned it around to see MILO on the other side. "Oh," she glared "So THAT'S your little game, is it?!"

* * *

Loab and Khone came forward then and dragged with them an elaborate device. Elliot gulped. "What's THAT?!"

"Just a little something we have to punish the ones who need to BE punished! And for what you did to Milo, you WILL be punished!"

"Ya know Milo, huh?" Nolan asked.

"Know him?! He happens to be our VERY dear friend!"

"Heh, heh...how bout that?"

"I had no idea Milo knew aliens..." Elliot said to himself.

* * *

"Yes..." the Queen said in a threatening manner approaching them. "And I for one would LOVE to know what you two were all about!"

"Well, actually...AAAH!" The Queen grabbed Nolan with one of her tentacles and held him by the throat. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Orgaluth noticed our of the corner of her eye Elliot trying to crawl away and zapped him, causing him to yelp. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Ah..heh..pardon me, I have to go see my chiropractor..."

"You're not leaving."

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm staying here, why would I say I was leaving when I'm staying?"

The Queen then tied Nolan up next to Elliot on a pillar.

"They're gonna kill us," Elliot said casually.

"Not exactly. But we are gonna be teaching you some good old fashioned manners..."

Cavendish tipped his hat in an exaggerated gentlemanly manner toward the device presenting it in a formal way.

"What is that?" Coach Mitchell asked.

"I don't know...but I have the strange feeling we're about to find out..."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Murphy Suite at Danville General...

Milo was just getting done showing Ron his backpack and the contents of it. Ron whistled, impressed. "Whoa! How do you carry this thing with you all the time?!"

Milo shrugged. "I've had it for so long it's just become a part of me."

"Where'd ya get that, if you don't mind me asking?" Hiro said.

"Actually my former babysitter Veronica gave it to me. In a way she was the one who taught me how to be super-prepared for anything!"

* * *

"Did I hear my name?" a jolly voice called from behind a door and a young blonde-haired woman poked her head in.

"Veronica!" Milo cried out happily.

"Hi, Milo!" she ran to him and crushed him in a huge hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"My favorite babysitting charge ever is in the hospital and asks what I'm doing here?" she laughed. "I came to see you! I was so worried ever since I heard about what happened! How have you been, sport?"

"Glad to see you!" He sat up and began to introduce Veronica to everyone in the room. "Veronica, I'd like to introduce you to my new friends - Hiro Hamada, Fred Fredrickson, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi - also known as Big Hero 6...minus Baymax, of course - along with them is the duo that thwarted Drakken's worldwide Diablo robot invasion - Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"

"Nice to meet you all," she smiled. "I also took the liberty of picking up something for you on my way back from work!" She then pulled out two big pizza boxes from her bag.

"Wow!"

"Thought you'd like a treat rather than this boring hospital food."

Milo grabbed the pepperoni slice. "Have a slice everyone. There's plenty. Help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do, think I'm gonna have me a slice of pepperoni," Dakota said, putting on a napkin. "Could someone pass me over a slice? Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile as Elliot was beginning his torture Orguluth glanced at the cameras and saw Zack down on Earth. "Oh, Mother! There's our friend Zack! May I say hi to him?"

"Yes, my Dear. But remember to be careful of the surroundings, if you see anyone who you do not know get into your disguise right away!"

"Yes, my Mother." she beamed down to the grassy field and called out. "Zack! Zack, my friend!"

Zack turned around. "Hey, Orguluth! How are you?"

* * *

"I'm doing all right. It's so good to finally be out of that orb." She looked concerned. "How is Milo?"

"He's doing a lot better," he assured her. "You know about what happened?"

"Yes. Mother and I have been keeping a watch over this trial."

"Boy, word travels fast in the galaxy!" Just then Amanda's voice was heard.

"Zack?"

"Oh no," Orguluth said to herself, taking out her cloaking device.

"Wait. it's OK," Zack said. "She knows about you already, we told her everything. You don't have to do that in front of her."

"I don't want her to be afraid of me."

* * *

"She won't be," he assured her. Amanda then came over and stared. "Oh...I know this is gonna sound weird but...Amanda, Orguluth."

"Princess Orgaluth of the Octillians. How do you do?" she said politely.

"I never knew that Milo knew aliens..."

"It's a long story, Amanda. Who else is in there with Milo?"

"Let's see...there's his sister Sara, Big Hero 6, his old babysitter Veronica, our time-traveler friend Dakota and...oh yeah..."

"KIM POSSIBLE AND RON STOPPABLE!"

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are here?!"

"They are!" Zack confirmed.

"They're the ones who stopped a worldwide robot invasion! I can't wait to meet them!"

"Well, let's not wait any longer!" Amanda said as the trio headed into the Murphy Suite.

* * *

**And Orguluth will meet Kim and Ron...NEXT TIME! I'll also get to Elliott's torture next time! Until then, remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	18. Deliberation

**Here I am again with Chapter 18 of 'You Are Loved'! The deliberations are taking place and we're about to find out what punishments the guilty parties are going to get! ROLL IT!**

* * *

We pick things up in the teacher's conference room, where the jury was continuing their deliberations.

"So, what kind of punishment do you think we should inflict on ol' Bradley?" Phineas asked.

"Ya know, we're so close to Paterson Falls, it would be a shame if he couldn't see it," Buford said with a smirk.

"Not bad..." Ferb said. "But I think the old adage 'Let the punishment fit the crime' should fit here.

Just then, a girl the same age as Candace and Stacy walked in. She had long, brunette hair, blue eyes and was dressed in all black. Ferb recognized her instantly.

* * *

"Vanessa?"

"Hey, guys. Couldn't help but hear what you're doing for Milo. I think I know what to do about that jerkwad Bradley."

"Then spill, Vanessa. What do you suggest?" Isabella asked.

"How about we have him undertake the dangerous Drusselstein driving test gauntlet?"

"Uh, Ferb...I think I see why you have a thing for her," Jeremy remarked. "Vanessa's a flat out savage!"

* * *

As they approached the hospital Orgaluth took out her cloaking device. "Hey, you know Milo knows who you are."

"But the other people here might not, and I don't want to scare them." she explained, turning it on and assuming her child form. "OK, we can go see him now."

* * *

Meanwhile Stacy and Candace were waiting for the jury to come back. "I have to say, Stacy, you were spectacular."

"Why thank you," she smiled. "I have to admit, I did always want to be a judge. Maybe I'll look into a career in law enforcement after college."

"You should, you'd be great at it!" The jury then started to come back in. "Ah, they're back with their deliberations and verdicts. Can't wait to hear them!"

* * *

Back on the alien ship, Loab had grabbed Elliot and was putting him on the slab. "OK, hands down...feet in place...oh will you stop that whimpering?! Go out like a man! Not a little boy!"

OK, are we ready to go to work?" The Queen asked.

"All ready, your highness. Stand by for countdown!"

* * *

Back at the Murphy Suite at Danville General...

"Ordinarily, I never had a problem with my condition," Milo explained. "I always thought it was exciting to live like that and living life to the fullest was a thrill I got to experience every day. But when we got into the mishap with the train...and we barely escaped it...that's when it dawned on me...my two best friends in the whole world could have DIED...and there wouldn't be anything I could have done."

Honey Lemon held Milo's hand. "Milo, you can't let one mishap decide your fate for you. You can't decide to go away because of that! I mean, they DIDN'T die, did they? They're still here, right? And not just them. Look around you, Milo, look at everyone that's here. We all care about you, Milo. You're important to so many people, they would hurt so much if anything were to happen to you."

"Suicide is never the answer, Milo, for anything," Hiro spoke up. "Even if you think it wouldn't make any difference if you were here or not, I can assure it would make a difference to so many people."

"A lot of us care, Milo, even those of us who just met you," GoGo added. "That's why we're here. WE don't care about your condition, we want to be friends with you. You're a really nice guy, and we understand where you're coming from. Killing yourself wouldn't save people, it would only hurt them more."

"Even Baymax cares," Hiro added. As though he read his mind Baymax walked over to Milo and carefully patted him on the head. He then gently picked up Diogee and petted him. "Hairy baby...hairy baby..."

"Baymax, that's a dog," Hiro said,

"Hairy doggie...hairy doggie," Baymax corrected. Diogee whimpered happily and wagged his tail.

"Diogee likes you," Milo smiled, petting him on the head. Diogee licked Milo's hand.

* * *

"Honey Lemon and GoGo are right, Milo," Kim affirmed. "Broken limbs heal...but a broken heart never does."

"Imagine how I feel every time Kim and I go into a mission with Kim thrusting herself into danger, not knowing if she'd come back," Ron added in. "Losing Kim...my Kim...is just too big a loss for me to comprehend, Milo."

* * *

Melissa nodded and pecked Milo on the cheek. "Ron's right. That's just how I'd feel if you had killed yourself before I had a chance to tell you how I really felt about you...before I could tell you that I love you, Milo."

"Melissa..."

Melissa quickly hushed Milo. "Don't talk, Milo...just hold me."

"Happy to oblige, my Melissa..." Milo whispered, holding Melissa close and pecking her on the cheek. "And thanks for always being there for me."

* * *

**Milo is so lucky to have someone like Melissa by his side! How will Mitchell and Decker be tortured? And what will the jury's verdicts be? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	19. Verdicts And A Nightmare

**It's time for the verdicts! Who gets punished and who gets off scot-free? Find out now!**

* * *

Ferb smiled at Vanessa as the jury made their way back to the gym. "Do you want to stay to hear the verdicts?"

"Maybe in a few minutes. I wanna pop over and say hi to my Dad first. He doesn't know I'm here, I'm gonna surprise him."

"Okay, 'Nessa..." Ferb said as Vanessa pecked him on the cheek. He then led his friends back into the JCMS Gym.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Murphy Suite at Danville General...

Milo tenderly held Melissa and stroked her curly red hair. "Thanks for always being there for me," he whispered into her ear.

"No matter what," she promised.

Milo pulled away and smiled tenderly at her, realizing how blessed he was to have her. Murphy's Law may have cursed him with bad luck, but Melissa definitely managed to counter that all by herself. He wanted to do something for her. Something special to truly thank her for saving him...for loving him so much. An idea occurred to him and he got himself out of bed. "Excuse me, guys. I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

When he left, the door opened and Zack, Amanda, and the transformed Orgaluth came inside.

* * *

"Uh...hi guys," Zack looked at the empty bed. "Milo?"

"He went to the bathroom, he'll be right out," Dakota explained. "Hey, who's this little cutie?" Orgaluth handed him a note that said, 'It's me, Orgaluth, I'm in disguise so as not to scare anyone.' Dakota raised his eyebrows. 'Hey, Olga! Well, nice to see you again! Long time, no talk! How are ya?"

"I'm doing much better, thank you. How's Milo?"

"He's doing much better too," he assured her.

* * *

Meanwhile Milo made sure the door to the bathroom was locked, then he pulled out his cell phone and called his uncle. "Hi, Uncle Danny!"

"Milo! It's so good to hear from you, buddy! I mean that, too. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing much better now, Uncle Danny, thanks mostly to Melissa. She's really helped me."

"Yeah, she's a great girl."

"Definitely. I love her so much, Uncle Danny. I don't know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for her."

"Don't wanna think about that myself. Would hate to lose my favorite nephew!"

"Uncle Danny! Don't let Nate hear you!" They both laughed.

"Okay, now that you've regained your sense of humor, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you guys are gonna be in town soon for a concert, right?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Well, I was hoping during your next concert, you could do something for me?"

"Hey, of course! I'd do anything for ya, champ!"

"Well, I was wondering if you could dedicate a special song to Melissa during your next concert," he then mentioned the song he wanted played. "Think you could do a cover of that one?"

"Say no more, nephew! We'd be glad to," Danny smiled, knowing the song would be played sooner than Milo thought.

* * *

Back at the JCMS gym, the verdicts were about to be read...

Stacy and Candace smiled as the jury filed back in. "So, jury, have you all reached your verdicts?"

Phineas stood up with a sheet of paper in his hands. "We have, your honor."

"Excellent!" Stacy said. "First off, Bradley Nicholson. What's your verdict on Mr. Nicholson?"

"We find Bradley Nicholson GUILTY OF ALL CHARGES!"

"And his sentence?"

"At the request of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, he is to be sentenced to take the Dangerous Drusselstein Driving Test."

Bradley was taken aback by his sentence. He had never heard of Drusselstein, but anything with 'Dangerous' in its name was not good for him!

"Excellent! Next up - Elliott Decker!"

"We find Elliott Decker GUILTY OF ALL CHARGES! He is to be sentenced to be a practice dummy for the football team...that's if he hasn't been fired first."

"Now what about Coach Mitchell?"

"Coach Nolan Mitchell has repented - NOT GUILTY! But he has to clean up his act...NO MORE BULLYING!"

Stacy nodded. "Splendid. As for Bradley's sentence, we'll proceed with it at noon tomorrow with help from Vanessa," she said, banging her gavel. "Dismissed. Bring in the Dancing Lobsters!"

"Dancing Lobsters?" Candace asked.

"It was on an 'Amanda Show' episode I watched last night, Candace."

* * *

Later that night, at the home of Amanda Cristina Lopez...

We see Amanda fumbling about in bed, holding her Stitch plushie. Something was bothering her. In her dream world, she was in the sleeveless magenta top and shorts that she wears to bed every night. Amanda found herself in a dream version of her room.

"This is too weird..." Amanda said to herself. "I know it's my room and all, but I can't help but think something's not right..."

"Hello, Amanda," the woman in white greeted her. She was sitting on Amanda's dresser and looked for all like a more grown-up version of her clad in a pure white spotless gown. "What's the matter? Surprised to see me?"

Amanda looked around. "Who are you? How did you get in my room?"

"Oh, Amanda, don't you know? I AM you! I've been with you the entire time! I'm your OCD!" She laughed, a laugh that sounded musical and at the same time taunting. "Amanda, did you REALLY think you could forget about me? I've been with you forever, and there's no way you can ever get ME to go!" She floated over to Amanda. "Amanda, why that face? You never had any problem with me before! Come now, my dear! Don't be like that!" She looked around. "Ya know, I don't think this room is neat enough! I think I see a few things out of order! Are those books nice and straight enough, Amanda?" Amanda quickly turned to look before catching herself and turning back.

"Leave me alone," she whispered tightly.

"Now, Amanda...is that any way to talk? We've been together ever since you were born! Haven't I always taken care of you? Always made sure things went right?"

Amanda stood up, "No," she said. "You never made me truly happy, you never took care of me! All you did was make me a nervous wreck and treat people rudely when they were nothing but nice to me!"

"Rudely?" The OCD laughed again. "You mean making sure there was no chaos around?! Making sure that everything ran smoothly? Making sure that people who cause said chaos are out of the picture?"

Amanda choked on her tears of guilt. "He had every right to be there! I shouldn't have told him to stay away..."

"Oh, but you did! You DID my dear! And you did a wonderful job of it if I may say so!"

"Leave me! Go away!"

"Oh, Amanda, don't you get it? You CAN'T just wish me away! I'm a part of you! I AM you!"

"NO!"

"YES! Admit, it, Amanda, you can't live without me! I'm your order, I'm your organization, I'm your committees, I AM YOU! You can't get rid of me, I'm inside you and I always will be! That boy is long gone, and good riddance!"

"How DARE YOU!"

"I dare because I'm right! Amanda, do you forget yourself?! Do you forget you, how you are, what you are? You forgot ME? It's all for the best that he's dead, don't you think?"

"No, no, no!"

"Oh Amanda. Let's not fool ourselves. We all know he's dead! It's a good thing. No more chaos, no more everything falling apart, no more disorder all around!" She laughed again. "Isn't it beautiful, querida?" She moved around, singing a taunting song...

* * *

_I was at a party_

_And this feller said to me_

_Something bad is happening_

_I'm sure you do agree_

_People care for nothing_

_No respect for human rights_

_Evil times are coming_

_We are in for darker nights?_

_I said who are you_

_To talk about impending doom?_

_He got kinda wary_

_As he looked around the room_

_He said, I'm a minister_

_A big shot in the state?_

_I said I just can't_

_Believe it, boy_

_I think it's great_

_Brother can you tell me_

_What is right and what is wrong?_

_He said, keep on rocking baby_

_'Til the night is gone?_

_On and on and on_

_Keep on rocking baby_

_'Til the night is gone_

_Over in the corner_

_I could see this other guy_

_He was kinda flirty_

_He was giving me the eye_

_So I took advantage_

_Of the fact that I'm a star_

_Shook my hair and took_

_A casual stroll up to the bar_

_And as sure as hell_

_This guy was coming up to me_

_He said, who am I and_

_Who are you and who are we_

_What's our situation do_

_We have some time for us?_

_I said, I was not exactly_

_Waiting for the bus_

_He said, if you're going_

_Somewhere can I come along?_

_I said, keep on rocking baby_

_'Til the night is gone?_

_On and on and on_

_Keep on rocking baby_

_'Til the night is gone_

* * *

Amanda covered her ears. "Go away! Leave me!"

"Leave you? Like the way you told Milo to leave the school dance? Leave you like THAT?!" Suddenly a booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere surrounded Amanda...

"PLEASE JUST STAY BACK FROM EVERYTHING!"

"KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM THE FOOD, THE STAGE, ICE SCULPTURES!"

"TAKE TWO STEPS BACK!"

* * *

She recognized it as her own voice. "Stop it!"

"Stop what? Those are your own words!"

Amanda turned back. "That was the old me. I want NOTHING to do with you any more!"

The OCD chuckled evilly. "Oh, my dear Amanda...you can't get rid of me THAT easily. Need I remind you that it's because of YOU that Milo nearly killed himself for real? You're the one that told him to stay away from everything! He was nice and sweet to you and yet you shunned him...ALL THANKS TO ME! It was I that kept you from having Milo as a friend and it was because of me that in this world, that nice, sweet boy - Milo Murphy - is no more."

"STOP IT! I'm not that girl anymore! You are nothing but a menace to me now!"

"My dear, haven't I told you that you can never truly get rid of me? I'M PART OF YOU! AND I ALWAYS WILL BE!"

Amanda grabbed the OCD Demon by its neck and strangled it. "Not anymore..." she said, throwing the demon out of her dream world room. "YOUR REIGN OF TERROR IS OVER!" she called out as she woke from her nightmare, drawing the attention of her 16 year old sister Danielle.

* * *

"Amanda, what's wrong? I was just watching the Dodgers game when I heard you screaming."

"Oh. Hey, Danielle. Just had myself a horrible nightmare..."

"Still thinking about your friend?"

"Yeah. I know he's forgiven me for what I did to him..."

"You mean the 'keeping him away from everything'?"

"Yeah."

"Question is - have you forgiven yourself for what you did? Maybe that's why you had that nightmare."

Then it hit her. She never really forgave herself for her past aversion towards Milo. Milo forgiving her was the first step - now she has to forgive herself for letting her OCD get the better of her.

* * *

'Milo, I promise that I will not let my perfectionism get in the way of anything again. I promise to be more like you and to be as good a friend to you as you are to Zack and Melissa...this I swear!' Amanda thought to herself before turning back to her sister.

"Danielle...thanks..." she said, hugging her older sister.

"Think nothing of it, Mandy! You would've done the same!" Danielle told Amanda.

"Please don't call me 'Mandy'. I outgrew that name when I turned 8."

"Ah. I just like messing with you! You, uh, wanna bunk with me tonight, sis? After a nightmare like that, it sounds like I may have to step in just like when we were little."

"What would I do without you, Dani?"

Danielle giggled "You'd probably freak out more than usual. Now come on...Sister Slumber Party!"

"YAY!" Amanda cheered as she went with Danielle to her room, having forgiven herself for her past and promising to do better once Milo got out of the hospital. Plus...she gets to hang out with her big sister!

* * *

**Recap: Bradley and Elliott are getting big time punishments and Amanda's starting fresh! The punishments and the continued preparation for the 'Justice For Milo' event are coming up...NEXT TIME!**


	20. It's You I Like

**The plans are coming together for the 'Justice For Milo' rally all while Elliot, Coach Mitchell and Bradley are getting themselves the punishments they deserve! What's next? ROLL IT!**

* * *

Back aboard the Octalian ship, the Alien Commander was rejoined by Orguluth as the tortures of Coach Mitchell and Elliot Decker were continuing.

"Hello, mom," Orguluth greeted.

"Ah. There's my daughter!" the Commander greeted, hugging her daughter. "So how's Milo holding out?"

"His voice is a little scratchy, but he's feeling much better. His friends are pretty nice too. Plus...you'll never guess who I just met!"

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?"

"Them...and Big Hero 6!"

"Wait...Big Hero 6?" the Alien Commander said to herself. "That was the group that saved San Francisco from being wiped off the face of the Earth last year. How were they?"

"They were super nice and didn't mind me being an alien! Loved their robot companion, too! I think they call their robot friend Baymax. Hiro told me that his brother made it and knows every medical procedure in the universe!"

"So it's a robot doctor turned into a world-saving machine?"

"You got that right, mom! How goes the torture?"

The Alien Commander tapped a few buttons on her control panel, the screen now showing Elliot and Coach Mitchell fresh out of an ice chamber, frozen stiff. They also had scars from being strapped to a table and having lasers pointed at them and were soon about to have 1st degree burns from a heat chamber session.

"You sure they'll be alright after all that?"

"They're just getting what they deserve for driving our friend to the brink of killing himself. As for you, my daughter...go ahead back down to Earth. Milo could use a friend right now."

Orguluth smiled as she was beamed back down to Earth, letting her mom handle the rest of the torture.

* * *

The next morning, Mrs. Underwood came into Milo's room just as the orderly was clearing away his breakfast plates. "Good Morning, Milo! How are you feeling today, honey?"

"Much better, Mrs. Underwood! thanks!"

"You're looking a lot better as well," she took a thermometer out of her pocket and shook it a bit. "How do you like Helen?"

"I like her. She's really nice."

"She really likes you too from what I hear. She had nice things to say about you. You'll be seeing her again later on this morning, for about a half hour to 45 minutes. Just talk to her about whatever's on your mind, OK dear? Now let's take that temperature. Open." She took Milo's temperature, slapped a blood pressure valve on him and took his blood pressure, checked his pulse and listened to his heart. "OK, your vitals are looking good. Now let's change that bandage." She lowered Milo's bed and carefully changed the bandage around his throat. "OK, looking good dear. Zack told me he'll be in to see you in a little bit," she smiled and sat on the bed. "Ya know, honey...I'm glad that Zack made friends with you. You've really helped him come out of his shell."

"I did, Mrs. Underwood?"

"Oh yes. In fact before we moved here, Zack was pretty withdrawn and overly careful. I think it was those boys in that band he was in that kinda made him like that. Those jerks really weren't true friends of his and were pretty much taking advantage of him and his talents. But you, Melissa, Mort and Amanda were. You really helped him and made him more adventurous, and we all appreciate that very much," she gave him a small hug. "You rest up, dear. You're coming along just fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, the plans were really shaping up for the rally. Amanda was helping the best she could with the organizing and trying hard not to be too bossy. They were all startled when Dr. Doofenshmirtz came running in. "Everyone! Guess who's here!" He ran over to them "Guess who's here?! Natalie Grant herself! And she's right over there!" he gestured to his right. "What? Wait? Where'd she go? I lost her! I lost a singer!"

"Excuse me, I'm over here." she said, coming from the left.

Kim Possible ran to shake her hand. "Natalie Grant! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw this rally on social media. I think it's a worthy cause and I'd love to help."

"You'd really put us over the top if you'd sing!"

"Kim, it's the least I can do after you saved the world from that robot invasion!"

"Spankin'!" Kim called out.

"Milo's gonna love it!" Melissa added in.

* * *

Amanda quickly pulled Melissa to the side. "Melissa, I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"You and Milo."

"Spill, girl. What's got ya buggin'?"

* * *

Amanda took a deep breath, flashing back to her nightmare from last night...suddenly, she was back in a dream version of her room, once again face to face with her OC-Demon.

"STAY BACK FROM EVERYTHING!"

"TAKE A FEW STEPS BACK FROM HIM!"

"SO MUCH CAN GO WRONG IN THIS GENERAL AREA!"

"KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM THE DECORATIONS, FOOD, ICE SCULPTURES, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT COULD FALL TO PIECES!"

"STAY BACK FROM EVERYTHING!"

"TAKE A FEW STEPS BACK FROM HIM!"

The words surrounded Amanda. She sank weakly down to her knees and covered her ears with her hands, but the voices continued to surround her, press down on her from all angles. "Go away! Why are you delighting in torturing me?!"

"ME, Amanda? Those are the words you yourself have said! They came to life because of you, do not blame me!"

"Leave me!" She sobbed into her knees. "Leave me alone!" She backed up against the wall...only to find it no longer there! She looked up and realized she was no longer in her room. The room seemed to have disappeared and now she was alone in a foggy dark street. She made her way down the moonlight sidewalk, not knowing where she was or where she was going. She saw some figures just ahead of her but it was too dark to fully make them out. Coming closer she realized to her horror that it was a funeral procession! A hearse was clearly seen leading it and behind it was Milo's family. Looking completely devastated, almost zombie-like. Amanda tried to call out to them. But they didn't seem to hear her. Just behind them came Melissa and Zack...with Melissa crying hysterically. Her face seemed to be hidden by tissues and she was so blinded by her own sobbing Zack literally had to hold her up and try to help her walk even though his own eyes were teary too. They all walked into a church that was behind a big iron gate. Amanda ran over to them. "Zack," she reached over to touch his shoulder. Zack just turned and glared at her, not even saying a word before helping Melissa through the gate...and before Amanda could enter herself the gate closed shut behind her!

Amanda tried to shake the gate open. "Let me in!" she cried put. "Por favor...please let me in! Let me in, I'm a friend! Please, please let me in!"

Another deep voice cried out, "MURDERERS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN!"

"But...I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!

"Too late, Amanda! Too late!"

"But I didn't kill him! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"No? Look at your hands, Amanda! Look at your hands!" Amanda looked, and to her horror, her hands were now covered in blood! She glanced at her shirt and saw drops of blood all over it!

"No! No!"

* * *

Melissa snapped her back to reality. "Amanda? Amanda? Mission Control to Major Lopez!" the ginger called out, snapping her fingers.

"Oh. Sorry, Melissa. Guess I zoned out there."

"Rough night?"

"Majorly. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about when it came to you and Milo. I had a nightmare last night where I came face-to-face with a demon version of my OCD. It taunted me about my past and then transported me to what was a vision of Milo's funeral had we not gotten to him in time. All of you guys were pegging me as a murderer...that broke me to the point where I felt just like Milo before he attempted suicide. While I'm glad that we got to him and saved him and that I'm glad that I have my older sister Danielle to help me through all this...I can't help but wonder about what almost was."

"Boy...that sounds horrible, Amanda."

"Melissa, I need you to be honest with me. Do you think I'm a murderer just because my OCD nearly drove Milo to kill himself?"

Melissa smiled, hugging Amanda. "Don't say that, Amanda. You're not a murderer. You stayed true to who you thought you were. Since then, you've given up your perfectionist ways to be more like Milo. Just don't forget one thing..."

"What's that?"

Melissa quickly took out her bass and started playing a soft, sweet tune that she heard many times during her younger years. Soon, everyone else joined in.

* * *

_**It's you I like**_

_**It's not the things you wear,**_

_**it's not the way you do your hair**_

_**But it's you I like**_

_**The way you are right now**_

_**The way down deep inside you**_

_**Not the things that hide you**_

_**Not your toys - they're just beside you**_

_**But it's you I like - every part of you**_

_**Your skin, your eyes, your feelings**_

_**Whether old or new**_

_**I hope that you'll remember**_

_**Even when you're feeling blue**_

_**That it's you I like**_

_**It's you yourself**_

_**It's you**_

_**It's You...I...Like**_

* * *

Amanda sobbed into Melissa's shoulder. "You guys...I'm sorry for all I've done to Milo! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Already done, Amanda," Zack said.

"Like Melissa sang, it's you we like..." Kim added as everyone hugged Amanda.

* * *

**So...how'd you like that little tribute to 'Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood'? Amanda's recovery is nearly complete, preparations are almost done...we'll be focusing on Milo until then, so STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 21! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	21. A Message From A Legend

**Everything is coming together. Milo's new friends are setting up the rally, Milo is recovering, just another day or two to go until the big 'Justice For Milo' event! Let's roll it!**

* * *

The next day back at the Murphy Suite began with a kiss from Melissa.

"Good morning, my chaotic angel..." Melissa said sweetly.

"Good morning, my sweet ginger..." Milo responded, caressing Melissa's back and kissing her deeply on the lips. The kiss wasn't long, only about 5 seconds before they both parted.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Zack stuck his head in. "Hey, buddy." he said quietly.

"Hi, Zack!" Milo said, sitting up straighter.

Zack came over and sat down on the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Definitely a lot better, thanks."

"That's good. A lot's been happening around here without you, I'm sorry you're in here and ya have to miss it."

"Yeah." Milo said softly, looking down at his clasped hands.

* * *

Zack sighed. "Look, Milo...I get why you felt you had to try to...do what you did. But Melissa was right, you honestly didn't. Why didn't ya just come and talk to us if you felt like this? Ya had me real scared...you had all of us scared."

"Guess I didn't wanna burden you. You went through enough that day."

"But losing you would have been ten times worse!" He took a deep breath. "Milo, I don't know if I ever told ya this but..."

"Yeah?"

"You and Melissa...you two are the first best friends I've ever had. I guess you were my VERY first. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'VE been your FIRST best friend? But you just met me and Melissa over a year ago!" Zack nodded. "How come you never had another best friend?"

Zack shrugged. "Don't know. I guess I just felt too shy. Too cut off from everyone else. I was afraid to open up for the longest time. Guess ya already know how overly cautious I can be. Way too careful about things, and not that outgoing. The only ones that did befriend me were Max and the other guys...and ya saw what happened with them! They just took advantage of me. But you guys never did. You accepted me and my scary-cat ways instantly. Whenever I talk I know you guys actually listen to me and you didn't ever take advantage of me or ignored me whenever I got too panicky about things."

"We'd never do that to you, Zack."

"I know, and you're the first ones who did. I really felt like I belong here and it doesn't matter that I can get panicky about things. You don't look at me funny, you try to help me...and I really do appreciate that. That's why...I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You two are the two first real friends I made." Milo squeezed his shoulder.

Zack glanced at the door's window saw that no one was there...and quickly pulled Milo into a hug. "Please don't ever do anything like that again. Your friendship is really important to me," he said, chocking on tears.

"It's important to me too."

Zack smiled. "Hey...I think I got something for you...I thought a little music might cheer you up," he said as he took out his guitar and started playing.

* * *

_**Making your way in the world today takes everything you got**_

_**Taking a break from all your worries sure would help a lot**_

_**Wouldn't you like to get away?**_

_**All those nights when you got no lights**_

_**the check is in the mail**_

_**And your little angel**_

_**hung the cat up by its tail**_

_**and your third fiancee didn't show...**_

_**Sometimes you wanna go**_

_**Where Everybody Knows Your Name**_

_**and they're always glad you came**_

_**You wanna be where you can see**_

_**the troubles are all the same**_

_**You wanna be**_

_**Where Everybody Knows Your Name!**_

* * *

"Awwwwww," came a voice. Zack turned around to see his mother standing at the open doorway.

Zack sighed. "And we get caught," he said with a small smile.

"No, Zack. It's fine..." Dr. Underwood started. "I'd know that song a mile away."

"It's only one of the most iconic songs in television history!"

"How would you know, Melissa?"

"My dad watched 'Cheers' when he was my age. When I was just 4 years old, he left the TV in the living room on TV Land and wouldn't you know it...'Cheers' was on! Loved the show ever since."

"Your father's a good man, Melissa. He passed down a great show. Now on to you, Milo...I think we can finally take those bandages off today!"

Milo smiled as Dr. Underwood removed the bandages from Milo's neck. His neck had healed up, yet his voice was still a bit scratchy.

"Thanks, Dr. Underwood!"

"Not a problem at all, Milo," Dr. Underwood said to the jinx. "Melissa's a special girl, Milo. I should know...Dr. Hirano and I helped deliver her..." she said before turning to Zack. "We only moved to Danville after your dad got promoted at his job. They wanted him closer to the home office."

* * *

Milo was shocked. Zack's mom knew Melissa from the day she first came into the world? "You...helped bring my girlfriend into the world?"

"That's right, Milo...I also helped deliver you, too. Now seeing you and Melissa here, all grown up and dating each other...just brings tears of joy to my eyes."

Melissa kissed Milo, holding his hand. "I've always known Milo was a special guy. Now that he and I are together...it only confirms what I already knew."

"Be good to each other, you two. Oh, by the way...Milo...I think you just may be able to be out of here by tomorrow morning!"

Milo smiled, kissing Melissa again. By this time tomorrow, he'd be back home with his family.

* * *

There was a small knock on the door a little bit later and Helen entered just then. "Good morning, Milo," she said warmly. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," he said.

Helen sat down and carefully arranged her papers on her lap. "The color has come back into your cheeks, dear. That's a definitely good sign."

"Thanks, Helen. Oh, this is my other best friend, Zack Underwood. Zack, this is my therapist Helen."

Helen stood up. "Hello Zack. Are you the Zack Underwood who used to sing lead on the LumberZacks?"

Zack blushed a bit. "Yeah, that's me." Zack liked her right away, instead of asking for his autograph or mentioning the group, she shook hands and looked him right in the eyes.

"Nice to meet you. Milo's said a number of good thing about you," she sat back in her chair. "We've already talked a great deal about Melissa. Why don't you share some things about Zack today, Milo? Tell me about when you two first met, what was it like for you?"

Milo thought back to the first day of 7th grade.

* * *

(Flashback - 'Going The Extra Milo')

Milo walked up to the bus stop at the corner of Druid Drive and Marsh Street. Also there waiting were two of the kids accused in the trial - Bradley Nicholson and self-proclaimed vampire hunter Chad Van Coff. At the mere sight of Milo, they backed away.

"What was all that for?" Zack asked.

"Oh. You're new here. I have a bit of a reputation," Milo warned.

"What are you? A tough guy?"

"Well, I don't think anyone's ever called me tough. I'm Milo."

"Zack."

Everyone at the bus stop warned Zack about Milo, but the duo didn't hear.

"So what's this reputation?"

"Well, people have used the 'j' word, but as my dad always says - 'sicks and stones may damage your vital organs, so always wear body armor'"

Milo's girlfriend-to-be, Melissa, came in soon after...just after one of those heavy duty bungees used at construction sites to tie things down came flying in.

And...CUE DRAINAGE PIPE!

"The 'j' word wouldn't happen to be 'jinx', would it?"

(Flashback end)

* * *

"I met Zack on the first day of school in 7th grade. He was a bit of a cautious one then...even figured out that I was a jinx. But after going through Coyote Woods - chased by a real coyote, traversing through the Danville Sewers and being beamed aboard an alien ship...Zack started to come out of his shell, just like his mom said. It wasn't until after the Octalians and the Sphere of Calamity that he finally broke through. He even helped me overcome my fear of asking out Melissa.

"Gosh. I knew you had it rough with your condition, Milo...but I didn't know how rough you had it, Zack," Dr. Stoner said to Milo and Zack.

"Yeah...I was bad. I guess that stemmed from being treated like a token by my former band mates. Now that I found true friends in Milo, Melissa and Amanda...I think I finally found where I belong."

Dr. Stoner gave a nod at Zack. "I also heard from Milo how you helped him overcome his fear of asking out Melissa. What was that about?"

"So...after our battle with the Sphere of Calamity - get this...Melissa kissed him on the cheek and Milo didn't know how to take it. I had no clue that Melissa liked him that way plus I had no idea how Milo would take it until it happened. Needless to say, Milo was shocked and confused. He and Melissa were best friends since they were little kids, but Milo was afraid of taking the next step because he didn't want to wreck what they already had..."

"Sound familiar, Milo?" Melissa teased.

"I know, I know...Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

"...but it was the week after where it all changed. After his family and Doofenshmirtz attempted to give him advice, he went to me and Amanda. You know what we told him?"

"We told you to just go for it, Milo. Don't fear wrecking what you already have with Melissa. If anything, you and her becoming boyfriend/girlfriend will just make that bond stronger," Amanda finished for Zack.

"He was going to ask Melissa out that Friday...but that was when everything that led to Milo's suicide attempt happened."

* * *

After his session with Dr. Stoner, he was greeted by not just Big Hero 6, but Team Possible as well...with a pair of new friends. One of which was a girl around the same age as Hiro, wearing a cream colored top, orange skirt and red earrings with long, brunette hair in a ponytail. On Team Possible's end was a guy about Jim and Tim's age wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. Meet Wade Load - Kim Possible's tech genius.

"Uh, I hope we're not interrupting anything..." Karmi said to the Murphy crew.

"You're not, guys," Zack confirmed.

"Hiro, who's your little girlfriend?"

"That's Karmi Tju, biotech major at SFIT...AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yet..." GoGo added.

"You hear that, Hiro? They're waiting..." Karmi teased.

"And I think Melissa already knows my tech genius friend Wade from following my career since she was a little girl..." Kim added, introducing Wade.

"Word has it you never leave your room..." Amanda told everyone.

"Sounds like a case of agoraphobia - fear or anxiety about unsafe situations," Melissa assessed.

"You'd be right about that, Melissa. But Kim and Ron helped me get over it. Been going outside more often and...I've even lost a few pounds because of it," Wade said to everyone before looking at Milo. "So you must be Milo Murphy. I've been getting hits on the KP site about you, ya little rascal!"

"You have?"

"Yeah, as soon as Kim shared Coop and Cami's video about you and your condition with me, I immediately posted it onto Kim's site. The response has been tremendous! Everyone Kim has saved, each and every one of her contacts posted on that video - former Presidents, world leaders, celebrities...they're all pulling for you! One in particular that caught my eye is one that's in the fight of his life right now. Does the name...Alex Trebek...ring a bell?"

"He's the guy that hosts 'Jeopardy!', right?" Zack asked.

"That's right, Zack! Right now, he's fighting Stage 4 pancreatic cancer - the same cancer that killed Patrick Swayze. Take a look at the comment he left on the video about you, Milo!"

* * *

Milo took a look at Wade's laptop and sure enough one of the comments on Coop and Cami's video on the KP site was from Alex Trebek, the host of 'Jeopardy!'. It read:

_Dear Milo,_

_I know you might not believe this, but it's really me - 'Jeopardy!' host Alex Trebek. When I heard your story about how you deal with Murphy's law every day and how you nearly killed yourself, I thought back to when I was diagnosed with my stage 4 pancreatic cancer. I know the survival rate for it is low, but I'll never give up the fight and you shouldn't either. If anything, I'm a little jealous of the support you've gotten. I may have the support of the US and my native Canada, but your support has gone the world over. Now, you not just have my support, but the support of the entire 'Jeopardy!' crew, the entire 'Wheel of Fortune' crew - Pat and Vanna included, as well as the support of 'Jeopardy!' and 'Wheel' fans the world over. _

_God bless you, Milo. Keep up the fight!_

_Alex Trebek_

* * *

"So shines a good deed in a lonely world..." Milo said in a stoic tone. "I don't believe it...I don't believe it one bit...that was really Alex Trebek?"

"It was really him, Milo. He signed it and everything."

Milo started crying tears of joy. "Gosh, guys...seeing all of you here and now seeing what the host of 'Jeopardy!' wrote...thank you, all of you."

"There are people out there, looking out for you, Milo. Don't ever get the idea that you're not loved, that you're not important. Cast all those fears aside and live your life the way you want to..." Kim began.

"And NEVER BE NORMAL!" Ron finished.

"My brother Tadashi once said that when times get tough, look for a new angle. That's what I did and I got into SFIT because I was able to find other solutions to my problems. Now, I'm asking you to do the same. Use your head to think your way out of tough situations and look for new angles, Milo," Hiro spoke up, passing down the words of wisdom that his brother once gave him.

"You guys are right...what I pulled last week was stupid and shallow. God, I still feel ashamed of what I did. But I know now that there are people out there looking out for me - Kim...Ron...Rufus...Wade...Bonnie...Jim and Tim...Tara...Phineas and Ferb...Candace...Jeremy...Stacy...Vanessa...Buford and Baljeet...Isabella and the Fireside Girls...Doofenshmirtz...Big Hero 6...Karmi...my family...Amanda...Zack...and of course, my beautiful girlfriend Melissa. Thank you...everyone."

Everyone came up to Milo and hugged him, Rufus squeaked and Diogee barked, joining in the hug.

"Diogee, GO HOME!" Kim and Ron called out, sending Diogee home.

"Huh-huh! Silly dog!" Rufus started.

"I don't think he's supposed to be here..." GoGo finished for Rufus.

* * *

**Next chapter: Milo finally gets out of the hospital - friends, family, girlfriend and new friends ready for him! Plus...there may be a little something waiting for him! SEE YA THEN!**


End file.
